Some Greek Spawn Goes to Hogwarts
by Sunleaves17
Summary: Yeah. This that kind of story. Demigods go to Hogwarts. They save the day, blah blah bah.The Golden Trio doesn't trust the Americans. Really, what's wrong with Americans? Except for the fact that some of them are exceptionally powerful and could blow up people who make them mad. Sorry, I suck at summaries, but this story is fairly good, according to me Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
** Hi. This is only my second fanfiction. If it's bad, sorry. If not, yay! In November, I may take an extended leave of absence. Depends on if I do a different story for NaNoWriMo. I have three different story ideas in my head. I try to update weekly. For now, it may be daily for a while. I already have the first four chapters done. Enjoy!**  
** -Sunleaves**

* * *

I sit down waiting impatiently for the stupid bell to ring. It's the last day of school but that's not the reason I'm impatient. My name's Naomi. I'm 14. I have dark brown hair and hazel eyes. My friends are looking at me strangely. It doesn't matter to me. I get strange looks anyway. It is because I get exceptional grades and always have a book tucked under my arm. The clock seems to be teasing me. 3:14 p.m.

"Hurry up. I bet he's already there," I mutter. One of my friends looks at me.

"Naomi, who's already there?" she asks. I look up, startled. I guess I look distracted.

"Oh, nothing." My friend narrows her eyes.

"You've been distracted all day. You know you missed three problems on the science quiz, right? I had to grade your paper." I look up at the clock. It had to be 3:15 soon.

"That's great, Deena. Can you please shut it for a minute?" I snap. "I have to get the timing right." The bell rings. I put my chair up and give the teacher a note.

"See you, Naomi. Be there in a few." I look at my friend, Grace. She smiles and shoots me with her finger.

"Have fun Naomi." The teacher signs the note, giving it back to me. I take it and run out in the hallway. I race down the eighth grade wing into the main hall. I have to walk to the office and give them the note. Once I take care of that I race to the elective hall, down to the Tech Ed room. I kick the door open and rush in the room. I find my seat and drop my bag in it.

"Hades is faster than Artemis. He's the god of the Underworld." A boy two year younger than me glances at the doorway lazily. I curse under my breath. I look around see a few guys sitting there.

"What the hell, Seraphim? Hades is just lazy and like, Hey. _I'm the god of the Underworld. Bow down puny mortals!_. Artemis is faster. Besides you came from room 607 and I came from all the way across the school. And Artemis is more mature." I say. Seraphim looks angry,

"You did not go there."

"Oh, yes I did."

"Hades is more mature!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Not. I agree."

"Who got herself captured by a Titan?"

"Who hates everything except Persephone?"

"Who turns boys into jackalopes?" Seraphim asked.

"Most of them deserve it."

"Well, no boys go around as twelve year old all the time."

"She could kick the Hades out of you in a minute."

"She's younger."

"Your point? She'll stay healthier 'cause she doesn't sit on throne all year."

"She's ugly."

"You'll regret that in the future. Who're they?" I point to his friends. He looks at them.

"Who are they, first?" he asks me, nodding over my shoulder. My friends have stepped in the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"Seeing what you were doing. Your grades have dropped all of a sudden. You've been distracted. And you have shadows under your eyes all the time. We're wondering what's up," Deena says. I roll my eyes.

"Fine. This is the GAU. Gods are Awesome United. I'm daughter of Poseidon and Hunter of Artemis. Seraphim's son of Hades. You choose who your godly parent would be based off real life. The only goddesses who can't be your parents are Hera, Hestia, and Artemis. Artemis has her Hunters who follow her and do her bidding. If you're a Hunter you're immortal unless you fall in love. If you fall in love, Artemis turns you into an animal depending on what mood she's in," I explain. My friends look curious.

"Can anyone join?" asks one of them.

"Yes, but you have to take an oath, Deena," I reply. Deena looks around. All of my friends come over, drop their bags, and sit down.

"What's the oath?"

"You'll see when we start the meeting. Seraphim who are they?" I ask. Seraphim looks at his friends.

"Bryson and C.J," he says. I roll my eyes. Of course he picks Bryson and C.J.

"Elizabeth, Deena, and Morgan. You already know Amanda, daughter of Poseidon, and Grace, daughter of Zeus. The three of us are Hunters of Artemis." I gesture to each of my friends in turn.

"Meetings are 3:30 every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Tell us who your godly parent would be. Ladies first."

"Athena," Morgan and Elizabeth say.

"Aphrodite," Deena says.

"Zeus," Grace yawns.

"Poseidon," Amanda says.

"Bryson and CJ are Apollo and Ares respectively," says Seraphim. I look at everyone assembled. We have five new members. I hate the Monday meetings. We usually have so much homework on Mondays. But not today. Today's the last day of school for the summer.

"The Oath is on the board. We say it every time we meet. You don't say it, you're kicked out. Let the meeting begin!"

"Anything to say about the Greek gods?" Seraphim asks. I stand up. He sighs.

"Yes, Poseidon could kick everybody's butt. As could Artemis. And Artemis is cooler than Aphrodite," I say with a pointed look at Deena. Amanda nods. No one disses

Poseidon. Before Deena gets a chance to say something, Seraphim stands up.

"Everyone?"

"Except Hades and Zeus," I amend. "Deena, your turn."

"First of all, Aphrodite is-"

"Loud and annoying," I interrupt to Deena's chagrin, "continue."

"Aphrodite is the oldest. Therefore if I tell you to do something, you must do it." Deena sits down.

"However, Aphrodite may be the oldest Olympian, but I am the oldest Mythology Nerd here. 'Therefore if I tell you to do something, you must do it,'" I say. Deena looks at me, her black hair flying everywhere. Deena and I are close friends. Until it comes to wolves, gods, and makeup (ugh).Then we are enemies. Deena stands up about to throttle me, probably, when a doorway appears in the air.

"It's a portal. Only demigods can pass through. Go on, Sis, or are you a chicken?" I glare at Seraphim. He shrugs.

"Come on, Sis," I say to Amanda. Grace, Amanda, and I walk up and pass through cleanly. Everyone follows us.


	2. Chapter 2

** The List of Pranks**  
** Again, hi. As I noticed the first time, I forgot to put in a disclaimer. So here's the disclaimer:**  
** I own PJO as much as I own the universe. If I owned Harry Potter I would be hanging out with famous people. But I'm not. So I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON! There done. My school had the magazine sale kick-off a few days ago. Prizes are duckies. Anyway, this chapter has little action. But it has Nico pranking! Dangerous but fun. And again, enjoy!**  
** -Sunleaves**

We stumble out of the portal onto a hill. It was the middle of the afternoon. The sun was glaring down on us. I look back to see if anyone was left behind. No, no one was. Everyone was with me. I signal for everyone to get up here. I look up ahead and I see a tall pine tree.

"Guys, we're demigods. Hopefully our godly parent is who we want them to be. As in our GAU parent. Let's go up," I say. We trudge up the hill to the pine tree. We see something golden hanging from a lower branch. The Golden Fleece. Peleus is asleep under the tree. We go through the barrier.  
Our clothes change. Everyone but me, Amanda, and Grace are wearing blue jeans and orange T-shirts. The three of us are wearing white shirts, silver jackets, blue jeans, and black combat boots. We have silver bows and hunting knives. We each have a wolf sitting by us and a falcon on our shoulders.

"Being a Hunter has its perks! Hey, Deena, look what we've got," I say pointing to our wolves. Deena says she loves wolves more than I do. Considering how much I love animals, that would be very hard. Deena stares open mouthed at me. She narrows her eyes and concentrates hard on something. I guess she's trying to become a Hunter.

"No fair! How come you guys are Hunters?" Deena complains. I raise my eyebrows at Amanda and Grace, asking if I should tell Deena the truth. They shake their heads.

"Skill. Something you might lack in the department. Or we may love animals more than you or something along those lines," I smirk. Deena looks put out. "Come on let's look around." I drop back to where Seraphim, Amanda, and Grace are waiting.

"If you tell them we've been here already, you are dead to me. Let them figure it out when they meet Chiron," I hiss vehemently at them. The rest of the gang yell for us to hurry up. They look towards me for guidance.

"Let's go up here. We should be able to see the whole place from the hill," I say pointing towards a hill in the middle of the valley.

"Where is everyone?" CJ asks.

"What makes you think that people live here?" Amanda inquires coolly. CJ looks at her like she's an idiot.

"There're cabins over there. Weapons are scattered carelessly around the ground. That hearth is still smoldering... Hey is that a lady by the edge of the hearth?" he says.

"I dunno. Want to check it out?" Bryson says.

"No. Let's do that later. I want to explore some first." I raise my eyebrows when Bryson and CJ look mutinous and begin tossing one of my knives in the air carelessly. They step back and nod. I lead everyone over the hill to the Big House. There's a guy in a wheel-chair and some guy in leopardskin suit playing a card game. We slowly walk up to them. I go up to the guy in the leopardskin suit. He looks at us and yawns. The guy in the wheelchair looks at us in surprise.

"Amanda, Grace, Seraphim, Naomi. I thought you weren't coming for several weeks." I shrug. Seraphim looks at the group. As I predicted, there were gasps and looks of disbelief as Chiron revealed that he knew us.

"What?" was the first thing they said. I sigh.

"I didn't think you were that thick. Let me spell this out. We. Have. Been. Here. Before. Grace. Amanda. And. I. Are. Hunters. Greek. Gods. Are. Real." They glare at me. "You got a problem? Take it up with Mr. D." I point to the due in the leopardskin suit.

"Hello Natalie, Samuel, Ashley, Gayle. You're here to make to my life miserable this summer. Ah, well, peace can't last forever. Go away." I bow and everyone does the same. We walk away. Once we get to the commons, they turn on me. Not my sister or brother. Or Grace. The others.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us that you'd been here before?" CJ shouts. I take a step back. Definitely a son of Ares. Grace puts a hand on my shoulder. I look down at her, asking a silent question. She nods. CJ keeps walking towards me. I slip my knives in my hands. When he's three inches away, I point them at him.

"Keep moving and you'll be dead." He takes a step back. His fury is still evident in his face. He looks down at the knives. He looks up and scoffs.

"You wouldn't stab me." I raise my eyebrows.

"You sure? I don't like boys that much. I'm a Hunter. I swear off boys. They annoy me. My friends," I motion to Grace and Amanda, " did the same. If you try to do anything, I swear, at least four Hunters will cut you up and feed you to our wolves." He looks puzzled.

"Can't you count? There are only three of you." Thunder booms in the distance.

"That's the fourth."

"Lightning?" A girl with spiky black hair comes up to us. The circlet on her head gleams in the fading light.

"Thalia. Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis. If you threaten my friends, you threaten me. You threaten me, I kill you. Simple." Thalia tosses her knife up in the air and it lands an inch from CJ's toe. CJ flinches and steps back.

A fiery glow encompasses CJ. A crossed spear and sword were over his head. Great. Ares has a new demigod. Yay. I am doomed. No one threatens Ares's kids. Or Ares. Percy ticked Ares off when he was twelve. I just manage to tick off everyone. CJ looks up, startled.

"Oh, joy. Ares has another son," Amanda mutters. I look at her and raise an eyebrow. She just said what I thought. CJ steps forward. My knife is now poking him in the gut. He keeps moving forward. Now the knife is in him.

"Hey, CJ. Look down," I say. CJ looks down. His eyes widen as he sees the knife. He stumble backwards, his hand over the wound. Thalia looks at me appraisingly. Deena, who had looked like she was going to do the same as CJ, looks at me.

"Didn't know if you could take care of that or not. So why are you four here early?" Thalia grins as she hugs the four of us in turn, except for Seraphim, whom she gave a handshake. I laugh as I see CJ running away, a stream of curses coming from him. Seraphim looks at me.

"Did you have to handle it that way?"

"Yes, and Thalia, at our meeting a portal appeared." Thalia nodded.

"Are you looking for Kelp head? He's over by the lake."

"Thanks, Thals. Amanda, Grace, Midge, let's go show the gang around Camp Half-Blood." The four of lead Bryson, Elizabeth, Deena, and Morgan around camp. We show them the rock wall, the cabins, the sound, the pavilion, the woods. When we finished showing them around, it was seven thirty.

"So, when will we get claimed?" Morgan asks. I look to her.

"Depends. Some like us," I gesture to us Big Three spawn, "are claimed almost instantly. Our parents are our GAU parents. Dinner is in five minutes. We'll take you to the

Hermes Cabin." They follow us silently. Cabin 11 reminded me of old times. I was there for like, two hours.

"Travis, Connor! Get your tails out here! You have new campers!" Travis stumbles out sleepily and runs into me. His acting skills have gotten a lot better.

"Travis, as much fun as it is to meet another prankster, give me back my wallet. Or I will castrate you." Travis stands up right.

"At least you think I'm human and not an makes you think I have your wallet?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I don't think you're human. I didn't think Lady Artemis would approve of me using 'neuter' on something that isn't even worthy enough to be human," Grace inhales sharply. It's a little mean but he deserves it, "let alone an animal. And I see several fifty dollar bills sticking out of your back pocket. And I see the silver business card Thalia gave me two years ago. Now give it back." Travis looks crestfallen. He pulls out my wallet. I look in it making sure everything's in there. Everything's there except one thing. That list...

"Travis if you value your life, give me the list." Travis raises an eyebrow.

"What list?" He pulls a sheet of paper out of his pocket. "This list? The list of pranks to play on the hunters and campers? No, I think I'll keep that." He grins evilly. I grin evilly back.

"Can you three take care of the new campers? I have to talk to Travis about something." They nod and take them in the cabin.

"Travis, how would you like wreaking mayhem on Camp Half-Blood?"

"I like the way you think. What's on the list?" He looks at it. It says:

_Dress up like a wizard and have the Hectate Cabin cast spells behind you_  
_Give Aphrodite cabin love notes from random boys_  
_Give Clarisse a broken electric spear_  
_Ask Percy to borrow his pen every 5 minutes_  
_Act as though Disney's Hercules is fact_  
_Call Thalia Sparky, Sparkles, and Lightning-girl_  
_Give Percy seafood_  
_Hint about harpies hoarding all the sugar to Blackjack_  
_Talk about Thalico near Nico and Thalia_  
_Trick Thalia onto a Pegasus_  
_Pass out RachelxPercy shirts in front of Annabeth_  
_Place Happy Meals by the Hades Cabin_  
_Get Travis to hug Katie for a day_  
_Sneak Dionysus LOTS of wine_  
_Introduce Lupa to the Party Ponies_  
_Send texts to random demigods_  
_Ambush Chiron while he has curlers in his tail and take pictures_  
_Give the camp an awful prophecy about Connor and Miranda_  
_Tell Annabeth you found some schematics (FAKE) of Daedalus_  
_Give Leo a model of Gaea, a 3-pound hammer, and loads of sugar_  
_Get a Hermes kid to smuggle wine into camp and put it in front of Mr. D_  
_Convince a satyr to grow grape vines_  
_Tell Annabeth that Percy lost his memory_  
_MAKE Percy Lose his memory_  
_Call every satyr 'Mr. Tumnus'_  
_Dye everyone's hair different colors according to rank/cabin_  
_Stare at the major characters in all the books. Don't say anything, just stare_  
_Give all the satyrs coffee_

Travis stares at me, wonder in his eyes. No doubt he never thought that a girl could come up with such devious pranks. He just stares.

"How did you come up with these?" he whispers. "How?" I smile at him, while tossing my hair over my shoulders.

"A guy I know. I threatened him with bodily harm unless he helped me come up with some pranks. He was very eager to help after I showed him with I could do with my knives." Travis nodded.

"Which one will we do first?"

"We should start small. We need to go to McDonalds. I need to tell Thalia first. You go help the guys get settled in." Travis nods and runs off. I stand there grinning like a maniac. I'm still grinning like a maniac when I find Thalia. She's down at the pavilion, talking with the Hunters.

"Thalia, I need to talk to you. Alone." Thalia looks at me suspiciously. "Gods, it's not about a guy, okay!" Thalia nods, her features relaxed. I lead her out to the woods.

"May I have your permission to go to McDonalds and possibly spend an exorbitant amount of money on Happy Meals?" Thalia blinks. Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't that.

"Why?"

"Pranking Nico."

"Who's helping?"

"Who do you think?"

"A Stoll?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me though. Nico would never suspect me. He'd expect Connor of Travis to do it. I already threatened the Stoll not to tell if he gets caught. If he does, one night he will lose his ears, arms, or his fingers. I'm thinking fingers, cause then he wouldn't be able to pull pranks." Thalia shakes her head and looks up.

"Fine, but you have to let me in on some of them. What are you going to do?"

"We are going to prank Nico, by giving him...Happy Meals," I say solemnly. Thalia laughs.

"I want in on this one. Go buy the Happy Meals."

After a successful Happy Meal buying mission, I stand out by the Hermes cabin waiting for Travis to get his butt out here. Speak of the Hades, here comes Travis. He's yawning. I guess he fell asleep waiting for me.

"We've got to get Thalia now," I say. Travis just nods. We look in the Zeus cabin first. No one's in there. So we go to the Artemis cabin. Thalia's inside, sharpening her knife.

"Thals!" I whisper. She looks up and nods.

"Hey, guys I'm going to go for a walk," she says to the other Hunters. She walks out of the cabin towards us.

"Did you get it?" she asks. I grin evilly. Then hold up the bag.

"Lots." She laughs.

"Let's go find Death Boy." We sneak through the camp to the Hades Cabin. We surround the place with Happy Meals. We put them on the roof, windowsills, entrance, we even glued the to the side. Thalia and I are working super fast. Travis is the one telling us where to put them. We finish in ten minutes before we go back to the cabins.

* * *

** Oh, the Nico pranking. I borrowed some of the prank ideas from TheCrazyBookwormWithALaptop. If you have time, read their story, _Ways to Annoy the Romans_. Great story. Anyways you should have a guess about what the next chappie's about.**  
** -Sunleaves**


	3. Chapter 3

School of Skin Disease  
** I believe we all know what this chapter is about. First, I apologize for any OOC with Percy and Annabeth. They just get on my nerves sometimes. And for all you Percabeth people: Annabeth will not play an important role in this story! She's just in there so she doesn't freak when Percy goes missing for a year. (Lost Hero, anyone? No? Losers...) I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM regardless of how awesome that would be. **  
** -Sunleaves**

I woke up to Travis and Connor's screams. So did the rest of the camp. All of us Hunters filed outside in our P.J's. Connor and Travis were surrounded by an army of the undead. Nico is standing by them. The twins are whimpering. I look at Thalia and grin. She grins back.

"Told you," I mutter to her. She nods.

"Yeah." Travis and Connor are begging Nico to let them go. I look for Percy in the crowd. I catch his eye and grin. He frowns at me. He walks away from Annabeth and comes over to me and Thalia.

"Did you do it?" he asks. Thalia and I spread our eyes innocently and shake our heads. We manage to do it for about five-seconds before we crack up.

"Yeah. We did it. Do you see their expressions? They look like they're gonna pee themselves," I gasp, my sides shaking with laughter. Thalia's doing the same. Percy just shakes his head and tells Nico to let it go. Percy turns back to me.

"Are you sure you're not a daughter of Hermes?"

"I think my mom was a descendant of Hermes."

"Chiron wants all us Big Three kids plus Annabeth at the Big House." I grimace. This is going to be fun.  
When we get there Chiron gives us this big speech about wizards being alive, some dude, yada yada yada. I didn't pay attention until I heard the words 'Harry Potter'. My head snapped.

"Harry Potter? Yes! I knew they were real! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it and no one believed me!" Everyone stared at me. Amanda, Grace, and Seraphim were stifling laughs.

"Oh, shut up. You know my obsessions," I growl. Chiron clears his throat.

"Any ways as I was saying, wizards are real. Harry Potter-"

"The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Scored, The Chosen Captain, Scar-head, and Potty," I snigger naming off all Harry's nicknames. Chiron stares at me even more. Annabeth looks furious that I knew this, of all people.

"Erm, Naomi, how much do you know about Harry Potter?" Chiron asks. Amanda, Grace, and Seraphim groan.

"Now you did it," Grace grimaces.

"She won't shut up," Amanda sighs.

"Until every fact about Harry is known to all," Seraphim groans. I glare at all of them.

"Harry's life was documented by J.K Rowling. Harry is a wizard and goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No, that's not a skin disease. Harry is in Gryffindor house. He hangs out with Ron and Hermione. Snape hates him. His most powerful asset is the ability to love. This is what allows him to defeat Voldemort. Harry's been through a lot of danger, but not as much as Percy. When he turned seventeen, he had to hunt down all the horcruxes. His wand is holly and phoenix feather core, eleven inches, supple. Harry was part horcrux because part of Voldy's soul latched onto it when Voldemort killed his parents. His owl is named Hedwig. He lives with his aunt and uncle, who are muggles, or non-magical people. He saw Voldemort come back. His godfather, Sirius Black, died. He and Draco Malfoy are enemies. . . ." I continue on like this for several more minutes. Grace, Amanda, and Seraphim look so bored. They should. They've heard this several times. When I finish everyone looks at me. Except those three. They just laugh in the awkward silence.

"How-how did you know this?" Chiron asks.

"Books."

"Oh. Since Naomi can fill you all in, I only to tell you a few more things. You eight are going to Hogwarts. You will be in fifth year. You need to go to Little Whinging and ask for a Squib. This Squib will give you the address of the place you need to go. Once you get where you'll be staying, you will be taken to a place to buy your wands. You'll need to pack for a year. Hectate will bless you through your wand. Go pack now. Tell me when you're ready to leave. You'll have to use Mrs. O'Leary unless Nico wants to shadow travel. Now go," Chiron says. "Oh, and Amanda, Seraphim, Annabeth. You will not be going with them. I just wanted you to know so you wouldn't freak when they disappeared." They nod. The eight of us walk out. As soon as we walk out Annabeth turns to face me. This is what I was scared of.

"How did you know that?" she asks me. Her face dangerously close to mine. Thalia, Grace, Amanda, and Seraphim all step closer to me.

"Really Thalia? I though our friendship was worth more to you than a new Hunter."

"She's not just a Hunter. On this mission, she's the best source of information. She's my friend as well as a daughter of Poseidon. And Artemis has told me personally that Athena admires Naomi as much as some of her own children. Artemis values her skill as a Hunter. And Naomi is also my cousin which makes her my responsibility."

"She's my sister as well as one of my best friends," Amanda says.

"She's my sister. Don't you dare touch her," Seraphim growls.

"She's my best friend. And my cousin. No one messes with my friends except for me." Grace glared at Annabeth.

"And as for how I know this, I read fiction books. Not nonfiction. Try reading this," I say. I toss Annabeth a copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. "It's in Greek too." Annabeth nods and storms off.

"Thanks for defending her, bro," Amanda mutters, glaring at Percy.

"It's okay. Let's go pack. We should try to leave in half an hour. Don't forget the Great Britain is five hours ahead." Everyone nods and heads of to their own cabin. Us four Hunters go to our own cabin.

"Naomi, I couldn't understand anything you were saying." I grin at Thalia.

"Ask Amanda and Grace. They've been hanging out with me for two years. They know enough to fill you in," I say. I speed ahead while Grace and Amanda fill in Thalia.  
I think about how Percy lacked to defend me. How he stood by Annabeth. So it's okay for Annabeth to get angry because someone else knows something she doesn't? I never feel angry at Percy, but that's how I feel now. I knew that he wasn't the most open person until he knows you. But if you'd seen his reaction when Poseidon claimed me and Amanda, well. I shake my head. I should be excited. I mean, I'm going to Hogwarts! And I get to meet Sirius and the Weasleys. And the Golden Trio.  
I start packing with a frenzy. I throw everything I left in the cabin that's mine in a trunk. Thalia and the others do the same. We walk out of the cabin lugging out trunks. We got to the Big House to wait for the others. We wait there for like five minutes before the rest of them come up. Annabeth just nods to us. Percy has his arm around Annabeth. Seraphim and Nico are racing up the hill.

"Boys," I hear Thalia mutter.

"Chiron! We're ready!" I shout into the Big House. Chiron comes out. He looks at us in surprise.

"That was fast. For traveling methods, I would recommend Mrs. O'Leary for the first part. Then Nico could take the Hunters and Percy." I nod.

"That's a good idea. As long as we can all fit on Mrs. O'Leary." I whistle loudly. Mrs. O'Leary comes over to us and bowls us over. She begins licking my face. Percy looks at me, enviously. Ever since I came to camp, I became the hellhound's favorite. Maybe it was because I didn't try to kill her on sight. Maybe it was the fact I knew her already. I don't know. But she loves me.

"Chiron, can you magic our trunks over to Wisteria Walk? Please? If you do it we can all meet Harry. But you have to do it quickly." Chiron nods and gets the Hectate Cabin to get our trunks over there. We all hug Chiron before getting on Mrs. O'Leary. I tell her to take us to Wisteria Walk. She barks before taking off. I love shadow traveling. I love how it feels. A minute later we're in a neighborhood. I see a broken play set. There are two guys up ahead. One is fat and porky. Dudley. The other is tall and skinny. Harry. The lights go out. It turns cold. Now I know what being around dementors feels like. Nico and Seraphim straighten up. Dementors, I mouth.

"Come on! We have to hurry up! Gods, Harry's already lost his wand," I yell. We start running towards the light. Haha. We're not dead though.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry's trying to get his stag. We get close enough to see the stag getting the first dementor. But what about the other?  
Nico seems to follow my train of thoughts.

"Τι κάνεις μακριά από το παλάτι του Πατέρα?" What are you doing away from Father's palace? The dementor tells Nico that Voldemort is alive. It begs not to be destroyed. Nico ignores its pleas. He summons his sword and kills it. Harry looks at the five of us.

"How-how did you that?" Harry asks

"You have your ways, I have mine," Nico says mysteriously. Harry regards us suspiciously.

"Where are you going?" he asks. He points his wand at me.

"We need to find one Arabella Doreen Figg. You might want to keep that wand out, but don't point at me. Point it in the dark. That's where the dementors will lurk." Harry looks at me, mouth gaping. Just when he was about to start asking awkward questions, a diversion arrived in the form of a little old lady. Mrs. Figg.

"Don't put it away, idiot boy! What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!" I laugh at her quietly.

"You're a witch?"

"I'm a Squib! I can't help fight dementors. Mundungus had better-But who're they?"

"I dunno."

"We're transfer students from America. Our Headmaster told us to come here and look for one Mrs. Figg. Do you know her?" I ask. I know who I'm talking to.

"I'm Mrs. Figg. We need to get Mr. Potter home." Harry leans over and prods Dudley with his foot. Dudley groans. Harry leans over and pulls him up unenthusiastically. Harry bends forward with the added weight. Percy, seeing how uncomfortable Harry is, goes and helps him with Dudley.  
Mrs Figg talks about Mundungus Fletcher and how irresponsible he is all the way to Privet Drive. When we get there, we leave Harry and go with Mrs. Figg.

"Are you the reinforcements from America?" she whispers. We all nod. "Good. Here take this." She hands me a slip of paper. "It's the address you need to go to. See you around." She darted off to her home on Wisteria Walk. I look over at everyone.

"Has Mrs. O'Leary gone home yet?" I ask Seraphim. He nods. "Good. We need to go number twelve Grimmauld Place." They nod. Nico and us Hunters go. We run through the darkness again. We come out in a grimy place. I start thinking about number twelve. I look up and numbers eleven and thirteen now have number twelve between it.

**I must say, this is how I would react to finding out that Harry Potter is real. My letter is just a few years late. As is my first monster. But anyways next chapter has, "Kreacher WON'T. WON'T. WON'T." S.P.E.W may or may not be in this story. Haven't decided yet. This story causes me great indecision. Not sure if demigods are going to hear Harry blowing up at Ron and Hermione. Later ;)**  
** -Sunleaves**


	4. Chapter 4

We Meet a Slave and Get Interrogated  
** Kreacher makes his first appearance! So does Sirius. And Tonks. And Ron. And Mad-Eye... Anyway. Yes, I own Harry Potter. See that's why I go to a public school and everyone bows down before me. If you fell for that, two words: DUMB ***. Same with Percy and such. There may be some OOC in this chapter, not sure. Anyways, READ!**  
** -Sunleaves**

I go up and knock on the door. We wait a few minutes before knocking again. The third time we knock a redheaded lady opens the door. She looks down at us. She looks over all of us before opening the door all the way.

"Oh, you're here. Well, come in." She ushers us through the door. Inside I feel like we just stepped in to Hades's palace. Except Hades's palace feels more welcoming. The red haired lady leads us down the hall. I look up and see the heads of dead house elves on a plaque. We're at the end of the hall and go down steps. The redhead opens the door. All the noise that'd been going on stopped. I looked around and nearly freaked. There's Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, and Snape. Gods, everyone's looking at me now. It's not my fault I squeal! I'm just excessively obsessed.

"Hi. I'm Naomi and this Thalia, Grace, Nico, and Percy," I say, gesturing to everyone in turn and managing to control myself. They nod.

"Hi. I'm Sir-" I cut him off.

"I already know your names. Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie Weasley. Nymphadora Tonks. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Remus Lupin. Sirius Black. Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Severus Snape. Elphias Doge. Hestia Jones. Dedalus Diggle. Emmeline Vance. And Sturgis Podmore." I motion to each of the Order members.**(A/N: I just wrote every name I found at the beginning of Order that wasn't a teacher.)** Their faces are slack with shock. Moody stumps over to us and looks at us.

"Not Death Eaters." The others wait ten seconds before cracking up.

"Who the heck would wanna eat Thanatos?" Nico gasps. I cluck my tongue disapprovingly.

"Nico, he doesn't mean people who eat death. He means followers of Voldemort." Everyone stops Order surrounds me and leads me away.

"See you in a minute!" I shout to Nico, winking. Alastor pushes me towards an old room.

"How do you know so much about us?" he growls. I laugh.

"Wow. You really are thick sometimes. Do you think your war over here isn't affecting us in America? And I thought Aurors were supposed to be smart." I shake my head. I hear laughter in the back of the crowd. Sirius and Arthur come forward.

"Oh. I like this one's spirit. Let her go Mad-Eye," Sirius says. Moody lets me go back to the kitchen with Sirius. The others run over to me shouting.

"What the-"

"You almost gave us-"

"Why did you-"

"SHUT UP! I can't hear myself think." The others look ashamed. "This is Sirius. What do you know about us?" I ask him.

"Dumbledore told us that you are half-bloods. He said that you are half mortal and half god," he says. The others look shocked.

"Yep. I'm a daughter of Poseidon. The girls wearing silver are Hunters of Artemis. That makes us immortal unless we fall in love or are struck down in battle. The black haired girl is Thalia, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis. The brunette is Grace, daughter of Zeus. The boys are Percy and Nico sons of Poseidon and Hades. Percy's the tall guy in the back. Nico's the pale guy with black hair," I finish. Sirius looks bewildered. And confused. He asks if he can tell the other members. I say yes. As soon as that's done, Percy turns on me.

"Who made you leader? You just gave us away!" he shouts.

"I made myself leader! Considering only one other people had information about this, it seemed like the right choice! I have more information on this matter than both of them combined! And if you're saying your leader because you're the oldest, think again! It should be Nico or Thalia! If that's how you're going to choose leader," I shout. Percy leans back as though expecting his younger sister just to do as he says. Thalia and Grace all step closer to me. Nico and Percy stay away. "Who died and him the boss?" I mutter. Thalia chuckles as she hears what I mutter. Just as Percy's about to start yelling again, I hear footsteps thundering down the stairs. The door bursts open. I pull out ρουφήχτρα. Whirlpool is my sword that's made of Stygian Iron. It's usually a black watch until I hit the stopwatch button. Then it's a sword that will kill you. Fun. I point at the people who just stepped into the room.

A girl with bushy brown hair comes in and looks around. Then a boy with red hair does the same. Friendlies, I mouth to Thalia. She nods.

"Why are you here?" the girl asks.

"What's your name?" I counter.

"Hermione Granger. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Hermione Granger, what if we were invited? We're transfer students from America." Hermione looks unconvinced.

"Why do you have that black watch?"

"Gift from my uncle." The Order members come back in. Mrs. Weasley ushers the seven of us upstairs.

"Hermione, Ron. Go away. Our guests won't be sharing rooms with you two. They'll be on the same floor as Fred and George. Come on you five," she adds as she walks up the stairs. There's not much of a difference between the floors.

"Boys, you will be on the left, girls on the right."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Percy says. She just nods and goes back downstairs. We stand there for a minute before heading to our respective rooms. All of us girls went to our room.

"So what you guys think of the Order?" I ask. Thalia and the others think about for a minute before saying the same thing.

"Freakin' awesome." They look at each other before laughing.

"Are you sure you don't have ESP?" I ask. "And it's ten forty-five. I think we'll be getting out wands tomorrow. So let's get to sleep." They nod and we all fall on our beds, fully clothed.

I wake up at three seventeen. I sit up and look around for the source of the disturbance. I'd been having a good dream. A weird dream, but not a demigod dream. I hear muttering going on. I grab Whirlpool and open it. A blue light bathes the room. A little short house elf is standing in our room. Damn, we forgot to lock the door. I shouldv't known not to forget. Stupid elf.

"Kreacher, what the Hades are you doing in here?" I ask loudly, waking up the others.

"Kreacher is cleaning. Kreacher hates to think how his mistress would react seeing the scum that has been let in the house. Oh, yes, Kreacher would."

"I don't care what your doing. Get out or I'll drop you down the stairs." Kreacher just stands there muttering. I pick him up.

"Make as much noise as you can as we pass Hermione's room. I want her to see this," I murmur to the others. They nod. We walk down to the edge of Hermione's floor. Thalia and Grace thunder by Hermione's room. It works. Hermione looks out the door and sees me holding Kreacher, about to drop him. She gasps.

"Put Kreacher down," she commands. I nod.

"If you say so," I say and let go of Kreacher. He falls down the stairs. Hermione looks at me with horror in his eyes. "Tell him not to interrupt my sleep again or worse things will happen." I trudge up to our room with the others where we collapse on our beds. After I lock the door, that is.

The next morning we awake to the boys knocking on our door. I groan and roll over. Thalia gets up and opens the door. Percy and Nico all come in and sit on our beds. I kick Percy when he sits on mine.

"What d'you want?" I mumble sleepily.

"Mrs. Weasley told us to get you up."

"Oh. Now go away. I wanna sleep."

"Well, Mrs. Weasley said that we were going to go to Diagon Alley to get our wands," Percy says. I sit up. They look at me strangely.

"Well? Get out so we can change," I say to them. The guys get up and go out. Then all of us girls get changed.

I've read about Diagon Alley. I've thought about it before. I thought I knew enough about it. WRONG. It's so big and busy. I just wandered around. We get robes, our books, and our owls. My owl is barn owl I named Soren. Like from Guardians of Ga'hoole. Only Grace got the implication. Soren is a barn owl in the book. But that's another conversation for a different time. Finally we get to Ollivanders. I can't wait to get my wand. As long as it's not a Pottermore wand. I got Voldemort's wand on an account. Of all the wands. We walk inside.

**And again. Random at the end, yeah. And it's true. I got Voldemort's wand except for the length. My family called me Voldemort and ran out of the room. I finally got this written! Yes! And, since I've been getting very little reviews, I refuse to update until I get five reviews. Oh, IMPORTANT NOTICE! If you want to have an OC be in this story fill out the form below. Only preference is that they NOT be a Big Three kid. I have enough of those. So fill out:**

**Name:**  
**Nicknames:**  
**Age:**  
**Gender:**  
**Godly Parent:**  
**House:**  
**Hair:**  
**Eyes:**  
**Powers:**  
**Personality:**  
**Wardrobe:**  
**Weapon:**  
**Wand:**  
**Story:**

**Fill it out in a review or PM me. -Sunleaves**


	5. Chapter 5

** Ollivander's and Arguments**  
** Next chapter! Fun. Anyways, I own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson as much as I own the world. So we had the magazine sale final turn in day today. I have four duckies to annoy people with! Victory! However, this in no pertains to story. READ!**  
** -Sunleaves**

The sunlight filters through the dirty windows, giving us just enough light to see. It's piled floor to ceiling with wands. The others stand there gaping at the mess. At least, until I decide to make my presence known.

"Is anyone home? Mr. Ollivander?" I ask loudly. My voice echoes through the building. My friends start. They look at me. I laugh at their expressions. Percy pouts. I mock him. I'm probably the only girl can resist his pouting. A man, Mr. Ollivander, I assume, comes out.

"Ah. You five. I'm related to your aunt, the more magical one. So you need wands. Come line up." Mrs. Weasley sits in the back watching us. Mr. Ollivander lines us up by age. I'm behind Thalia. I'm older than my friends from school. He starts pulling down wands for Percy. He hands him the first one. Cherry and phoenix feather. I flinch. Water and fire. Uh-uh. Do not mix. As I expect, it causes an explosion. The next one is oak and mermaid hair. This one, when Percy waves it, causes the boxes to fly. That one is his.  
Nico's is beech and thestral hair. Grace's is cedar and eagle feather. Thalia's is pine and feather of an eagle. Oh, the irony! We all snort at Thalia's.  
My turn.

"Please don't let me have yew and phoenix. Please. Please. Please," I mutter continuously. Mr. Ollivander has about ten different boxes for me to try. He pulls out the first one. Figures. Yew and phoenix feather. I mutter again.

"What was that?" Ollivander asks, obviously hearing me mutter.

"Just praying that I don't get old Voldemort's wand." The effect is instantaneous. Mrs. Weasley gasps. Mr. Ollivander drops the boxes. My friends stare at me, mouths open.

"What? His wand is yew and phoenix feather. This wand is yew and phoenix feather. I already got a yew and phoenix feather wand," I trail off murmuring. Ollivander gets rid of the Voldemort wand. Instead he pulls out a blue box.

"This one was given to me. It's sand dollar and phoenix feather." The wand was black with wave designs etched along it. I hold it and wave. I get filled with a warm sensation. I decide to try something. I point my wand at Percy's and say, "Accio wand!" His wand flies out of his hand and into mine. Percy glares at me.

"Give it back."

"Or what?"

"Or I will soak you."

"Same powers, remember?"

"Give it."

"Say 'please.'"

"Fine. _Please_ give me back my wand." I toss the wand to him. Ollivander chuckles. Thalia grins.

"Your wands are free." Free wands? Sweet. Mrs. Weasley looks surprised. At least. Percy keeps glaring at me.

"Hey, Nico, let me see your wand." He looks at me. Then shakes his head.

"Do you want me to really break your door when we get back?" He shakes his head. "Then give me the wand." He sighs and tosses it to me. His wand is all black. I hold it. Instead of a warm feeling, it feels like dementor. I toss it back and he catches it. Everyone holds their wands tightly, not forgetting what I did Percy's. I shake my head at them.

"Are any of you going to try for Quidditch when we get to Hogwarts?" I ask. Nico and Grace nod.

"What's Quidditch?" Thalia asks.

"Quidditch is similar to soccer but it's played on broomsticks. There are seven players. Three chasers. Two beaters. A keeper. And a seeker. The chasers score points by throwing the Quaffle through one of three hoops. The beaters are supposed to keep the Bludgers from hitting their teammates and to hit them to the other team. The keeper blocks the Quaffle from their hoops. The seeker catches the Snitch which adds one hundred-fifty points to their team and ends the match.

"The Quaffle is a red ball the size of a soccer ball. You score points by throwing through the hoops at the end of field. The Bludgers are black balls that zoom around trying to knock you off your broom. The beaters keep them away by hitting them with bats. The snitch is a small golden ball. It flutters around at high speeds, making it nearly impossible to see.

"Harry's had two different brooms. He had the Nimbus 2000 and the Firebolt. The Firebolt is the fastest broom there is. The Slytherins use Nimbus Chang uses a Comet two sixty. Madam Hooch compared the Firebolt two the Silver Arrow. Fred and George ride Cleansweeps. There are a variety of brooms to use. Ireland won the world cup against Bulgaria last year. Happy?" I say while we walk down to the Leaky Cauldron. They all nod. Percy seems astounded that I know this. Everyone else laughs at Percy's expression.

"You'll be able to meet Harry soon. He should be arriving tonight." I look at the others. We silently agree not to Mrs. Weasley we already met him.

This night can be described by one word. Chaotic. Fred and George are trying to eavesdrop on the Order. Ginny's chucking dungbombs at the kitchen door. Ron and Hermione are pacing up and down. Mrs. Weasley is shouting at something. Chaos. I love it.  
The five of us are sitting in the girls' room and playing truth or dare. I go first.

"Percy, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to go hug Ginny." Percy's giving me that _What-the-heck-is-wrong-with-you-I-already-have-a-girlfriend_ look. Percy sighs and goes out. We shuffle out, watching him. He goes down the stairs and hugs Ginny. Ginny glares at him. She says something but I can't hear it. Percy holds his arms and points at me. He has no guts. Ginny points her wand at me. I walk into the room. Everyone follows me.

"Thanks, Sis. Um, Thalia, truth or dare?" Percy goes now.

"Dare."

"I dare you to dance around the room for the remainder of the game." Really? Traditional dares? Lame. Thalia shrugs and starts doing the disco.

"Naomi, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to hug Fred." Wow. Hug Fred. Ok.

"At least I can hug him without his being dead and cold. You know what kind of dares I can say." I shrug and walk out of the room. They follow me. I go behind Fred and give him an air hug.

"Fred, I apologize for that stupid Death-Eater killing you. I promise to kick Voldy's tail for killing one of the best pranksters of all time," I say solemnly. Fred turns around and looks at me. I shrug. "I like violence and I know stuff." He nods and turns. Everyone looks at me strangely." Let's go back to the room."

"Nico, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many Happy Meals do you buy a year?" Nico looks thoughtful. The shrugs.

"Don't know. Grace, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hug Naomi." I glare at him. I don't like people touching me. Grace knows it. Grace smiles at me. Then kicks Nico and gives me and air hug. "Gods, what was that for?" Nico asks, massaging his ribs.

"I don't like being touched. By anyone." Nico nods.

I start looking for Ron. I find him and Hermione. I summon a wave and douse him. I then douse him every five minutes. I walk back upstairs and we start talking about trivial matters. What we hope the teachers are like. What Hogwarts will be like. Wands. How we won't be able to use our powers. And that stuff. The we hear shouting.

"...HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER? ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEY'S FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT! WHO SAVED THE SORCERER'S STONE?WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?"  
I was shouting it word for word with Harry. Partially so everyone in our room could hear, partially cause I wanted to shout. Percy laughs at my antics. Thalia's rolling on the floor laughing.

"Let's go meet with anger management." I walk out the door. The others are trailing close behind. I lead the way down the stairs. Outside the door, I pause. The I kick it down.

"WHO DISTURBED MY BEAUTY SLEEP?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione look up. Everyone else is rolling on the floor laughing. Thalia is gasping for breath. Percy stops for a minute then cracks up again. Nico just laughs, which for him is the equal of dying of laughter. Grace is leaning on the door frame crying and laughing.

"Gods, she's a drama queen." Percy can hardly breathe for laughing. I spray them all with water from my wand. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gasp.

"You just used magic!"

"Yeah, so? Just because I broke the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery means what? I broke the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy? I'm American. I don't do what you want. I live in a free country! Oh, and by the way, can I have your autograph, Harry?" I say drily. My friends just laugh some more. Hermione looks shocked. Percy wills everyone dry. Harry gives me a piece of parchment with his autograph.

"Hey! You're the five blokes who were over at Privet Drive a few days ago." I nod.

"That'd be us."

"Where's the sword?" I shrug.

_"Nico, what'd you do with your sword?" _I ask Nico.** (A/N: When they speak Greek, it'll be in italics)**

_"I gave it back to the shadows until I need it again."_

_"Good."_

"What language are you speaking?" Hermione asked.

"Our first language. Greek." Percy nods.

"All of us have a parent that's Greek. Our dads are Greek. We're cousins," I explain. The four of them glance at me. I came close to revealing that we were children of the gods. I shrug. Like they haven't come close.

"Like she said. I'm Naomi's brother, Percy Jackson. The other two girls are Thalia and Grace Allingham. They're sisters. Mess with one, you have two to deal with. Goes for the rest of is as well. The emo over there is Nico DiAngelo. He's the Italian/Greek/American/whatever guy. And he's emo." Percy glances at Nico. Nico isn't paying much attention. The trio **(AN: that's what I'm calling them now. I don't like writing all of their names**) look astounded. Figures. Five cousins come to you and tell you they're going to your school. Surprised they're not screaming. Harry just nods. Well, don't believe us.

"What about you guys?" I ask, just to clear up suspicion. Grace looks like she'd trying not to laugh. I know how they met.

"First year. Ron and I became friends on the train. Hermione became our friend after we saved her from a troll." Harry grimaced at the memory. Oh, come on! A troll's nothing. Stab it with a sword, no more troll. We stay in the room and talk with the trio until we're called down to dinner.  
During dinner, everyone's doing something. Nico's examining plates and goblets. Mrs. Weasley's yelling at Gred and Forge. Percy's arguing with Thalia. Grace and Tonks are talking about brooms. Harry's watching the proceedings with interest. The Order are talking loudly. Hermione and Ron are arguing over something. I catch Sirius's eye. He shrugs as if saying, _We may as well let this happen_. It'll happen sooner or later. Not if I have anything to say about it. I sigh and stand in my chair.

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP!" That gets their attention. "Nico put the damn plate down. I don't care if it's made of alexandrite or whatever it is! Grace, Tonks, we don't have to hear every word about the Nimbus 2001. Mrs. Weasley, if you keep yelling at Fred and George, they'll just do it again. Hermione, Ron, I don't know what you're bickering about, but shut up. And you two," I turn to Percy and Thalia, "shut the hell up!"

"You know, Perce, for your little sister, she's pretty cute when she's mad," I hear Nico whisper to Percy. Percy nods. I look at them so coldly, they flinch.

"Nico. I. Do. Not. Date. Anyone. Say that again and you'll lose your life. I know your dad will kill me. My dad will kill him. After Artemis probably. And Amanda and Seraphim will then kill you ghost. I won't go as far as to put a threat on Hazel, but I won't say anything about Frank. But I may kill Octavian just because he annoys me so much. And put the damn plate down!" Thalia nods approvingly. I nod to her before storming up to my room. While I'm up here, I read _Prince Caspian_ for the millionth time. Reading calms me down. It always has. I'm lucky to have only ADHD. But I read Ancient Greek easily anyways.

A couple hours later, I hear footsteps come up the stairs. I turn out the lights and close my book, pretending to be asleep. Thalia comes in as well as Grace. They put on their PJs and go to bed. A few minutes later, I fall asleep too.  
** Done! This chapter is what I'd do. Yes, I would yell at everyone, read a book, then fall asleep. Simple. No, I don't have ADHD. At least I don't think so... ... ... However, I do have a short attention span unless it has to do with reading, writing, history, or animals. Anyways, this took longer than I expected. Next chapter: Hogwarts. There'll be a time skip. I may make the demi's know Neville, Draco, and Luna. It'll be one of the boys and Luna. Not sure which boy though.** **Check the poll on my profile for who should have detention with the toad first. With the OC's, none of them will be major characters. Just because I already five with a possible three more.** **Fifteen reviews before I update.**  
** -Sunleaves**


	6. Chapter 6

We Catch a Train and Meet Some Old Friends  
** I'm going to go ahead and update even though I haven't gotten fifteen reviews. Since this might be the last chapter update before November, I'm going to update.I have decided! It will be both Neville and Draco. I don't know if Draco is going to be friendly in this chapter or not. I probably make him neutral until I decide. Fun stuffs. I NO OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON. Sadly. I need you people to check the poll on my profile for who gets on Umbridge's bad side first.**  
** -Sunleaves**  
Everyone's running around trying to get ready. Fred knocked Ginny down the stairs. Thalia and Percy are just watching the proceedings. Grace and I are trying not to laugh. Nico's chilling out in the corner and watching. Finally I sigh. I catch my friends' eyes and we decide to use magic.

"Accio trunks!" All the trunks zoom towards us. "Locomotor trunks." We walk towards the car Dung got us. I look at Percy. He nods and puts the trunks in the car. Thalia and Nico come over to watch. While Percy's doing this, he's also whispering to us.

"We need to keep a look out for anyone who might be demigods. Anyone. No matter who. Apart from Luna, Neville, and Draco. If you find a possible, IM the gods. See if they've had any kids over here. We should be in the same-what was it? House?-the same house-"  
I interrupt him. "Actually, we probably won't. Nico would be in Slytherin because he's a son of Hades. Percy, you'd be in Hufflepuff. I could be in any house. Thalia would be in Gryffindor. Grace'd probably be in Ravenclaw. I'd probably be in Ravenclaw. If what we were sent to do is super important, we'd be put in Gryffindor. That's Harry's house. So we ought be put there to keep tabs on him.

"The times we definitely need to watch him are the times at the end of the year. If we pay close attention to him, we can prevent Sirius's murder. Trust me." As I finish this, Harry and the others come over. They finish putting their crap-sorry, rubbish-in the car. British lingo comes easily to me, considering I've been here four times. Why have I been here four times? Harry Potter book course. But don't ask. Long stories are involved.

"...Sirius, Dumbledore said no!" Mrs. Weasley's voice brings me from reminiscing. I look around and see a great, black dog running around and chasing pigeons. No, Sirius!

"Sirius! Come here." Sirius pads toward me. "Lucius Malfoy will recognize you. He'd report it to the Prophet. Trust me," I beg because Sirius is acting like he'll never be caught. He gives an angry bark. "What if Pettigrew is there? What if he sees you and tells Lucius?" Sirus just bounds away. "Oh, the great, stupid, git is going to get his damned self caught!" I mutter all the way to the car.  
I keep up the constant streams of muttering until King's Cross. "King's Cross doesn't even go north!" I say loud enough for the nearest person to me to hear. Luckily, that person is Grace.

"What's wrong?"

"Sirius."

"Trying not to get him caught?"

"Yeah, but the stupid prat is to big-headed. When I told him what happens he just shrugged and ran off. How will I feel when he dies, knowing I could've prevented it? If only Hades could keep the dementors... Gods, I am so thick. Hades! He has to keep the dementors in line! Let's go tell the others," I yell over my shoulder at her, as I dash toward Nico, Percy, and Thalia. "I need to talk to all three of you. Sirius dies because of an escaped convict. This convict escapes from Azkaban. The place the dementors guard. Ten of the convicts escape because the dementors leave. We can kill two monsters with one stroke. We can save Sirius and keep ten of the worst convicts in prison. We just have to convince our friend way down there to keep control with his soul-sucking friends." Nico nods. Thalia and Percy look less sure.

"What if our friend won't give us an audience?"

"IM him."

"Well, now I feel thick."

"You are thick, brother dearest." I laugh as Percy chases me around the platform. Our pals watch, laughing. Except for Nico. He just has this stupid expression. Like his face can't decide whether to be amused or disdainful. I blast him with water. He doubles over, choking on the water. He gets up. Great. Now he's glaring at me. I back up until I'm at the barrier. I lean casually against it.  
Harry's beckoning for me to hurry up. I look at the clock. 10:52. Darn. I nod to him, before dashing through the barrier again. My demigod friends jump when I appear in front of them.

"Hello. I haven't seen you in such a long time. We need to head through the barrier. You guys go first. I'll go last." They nod. I make Percy go first since he's invulnerable. He runs through the barrier. Then Thalia. Then Grace. Then Nico. I go last. I run through it. The train's getting ready to leave. Guards are coming down the train slamming the doors. "Go!" I push them through the doors. I take one last look at the station before climbing on. "Goodbye math, science, reading, and English. Hello, very crowded train with people we know." Thalia laughs when she hears me.

"Yes. Goodbye, mortal world!" People on the train start staring at us. I shrug.

"What can I say? Me and my friend here, we're very strange. We know people that could kill Voldemort in a matter of seconds. Then torture him in Hell for all eternity." The effect is instantaneous. People gasp. I'm pretty sure someone faints. I hear a thudding noise. "Let's go. D'you know where the others went?"

"Yeah. They went to the back." I nod and we head toward the of the train. People stare at us. I ignore them and walk faster. Thalia does the same. I look in the compartments, trying to find my demigod friends. Before they kill someone. Right at the back of the train we find a compartment occupied by our friends. In the compartment in front of them is Harry and Luna. I go in our compartment.

"Sorry. I freaked out the crowd. I told them we know someone that could kill Lord Voldy. Someone fainted." Percy sighed. Grace just raised an eyebrow.

"You only freaked them out? Knowing you, you stabbed them with your wand until they surrendered." I scowl.

"Deena's different. She always saying I like Graison. Or something like that. Gods, she was so annoying at times. Anyways, how is our emo friend over there?" I ask. Nico looks at me.

"I'M NOT EMO!" he shouts. I nod.

"Of course not. I meant our other emo friend. His name is Nick. He's exactly like you, Nico. He's even sitting in the same place as you. Funny," I say. Nico just glares. Everyone else was quivering with laughter. The compartment door slides open.

"Well, someone shouts, 'I'm not emo.' Bit too familiar for my taste." I look up. There he is. One of the coolest guys**(A/N: Malfoy is nice-ish to the demigods because they understand him)** I've ever met. Draco Malfoy looks at us. "Hey, guys. Why're you here?" I look to him.

"Have you seen Luna and Neville? They need to be in here too." Draco shakes his head. I sigh. "I'll look for them."  
I walk out of the compartment. I stick my head in Luna's. And Neville's sitting in there. Sweet.

"Luna, Neville. Hey, can you come with me? We need our extra two freaks." Neville grins and gets up. He makes to hug me, but I stop him. "No hugs or Artemis θα γυρίσει εσείς και εγώ σε κουνέλια με κέρατα."(A/N: When they speak Greek it'll be in italics) Neville nodded and stepped out. "Luna?" Luna sits up and gives me hug. Girls can hug girls. Just not boys. Luna walks out of the compartment. Harry glares at me.

"Why did you call them freaks?"

"Harry James Potter. I know all about you and your friends. Someone sent Petunia a Howler. Ron, you're deathly afraid of spiders. Hermione, you were covered in cat hair after you took the Polyjuice potion in second year. I know what Neville's been through and Luna. I know what they will go through. Don't mess with me. And Harry, I know stuff about your father that will make Snape seem innocent." I nod to the trio before leaving. The trio stares at me with their mouths wide open. "And I can beat the crap out of Voldy if I tried."

"Our humble quarters, Lord and Lady," I say giving a bow at our compartment. Percy sighs. My theatrics tend to annoy him. I'm not quite sure why. "I got the others." They nod. Luna and Neville nod to Malfoy before sitting down.

"Why did the headmaster send you five in particular? Doesn't he know how strong your scent is together?" Neville asked.

"Well, our Herbalist has a valid point. He wanted us to keep an eye on Scar-head here. He sent us because I am the world's biggest nerd on Harry Potter. And because we're the most powerful except for the Romans. Chiron didn't want to ask Lupa for help. So he sent us. Are there any magical folk like us here?" I ask. Neville nods.

"Don't think so." I nod.

"Do you know why we needed you in here?" Malfoy shook his head.

"No."

"You know how last summer you told us that the golden trio didn't like you?"

"Yeah."

"You have to play that angle. Be mean to them. Be mean to-"

"MALFOY? You're friends with Malfoy?" A certain scarred face was sticking in our compartment.

"Yes, he's awesome. Now go away. Or Nico will get very angry and will kill you with Umbrakinesis. Then Thalia with aerokinesis, then me with hydrokinesis. So, begone vermin!" Hermione lets out a gasp.

"Umbrakinesis was outlawed years ago by the Ministry of Magic! You can't use it."

"Well, we can. Because we're American. Duh. Your laws don't affect us."

"You'd go to Azkaban for that."

"I'd break out. You know, with my beast wolf. Thalia, can I let Aero attack them? Or can I do my whole blessed Hunter thing and attack them? Please?" Thalia laughs.

"You sound like Percy did when we had to save his girlfriend."

"My girlfriend has a name, you know." Percy rolls his eyes.

"Oh, Percy, can you buy my dam shirt? You never did."

"Shut up. You sound like our parents." That's Nico. Neville, Luna, and Malfoy bust out laughing. So do the rest of us. Thunder rumbles outside. We all look up.

"YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!" we shout at the same time. The thunder recedes.

"What was that?" Harry asks.

"Nothing. Now go away or my wolf will attack you." They ignore me. Instead of going away, they come in and sit down. Oh, ignore me? Bad move. I glance at Thalia, begging. Grace laughs when she sees me.

"Fine. But don't hurt them." Yes! I focus on transforming into a wolf. It hurts like Hades because I haven't gotten to practice yet. I've maybe gotten to do two or three times before. I open my eyes. My eye level is with the seats. I look up and see the trio looking at me. Malfoy comes and pets me. I snap playfully at him. He moves back.

"This is why you don't get my sister mad." I hear Percy explaining. The trio look down at me. Harry smiles and leans down to pet me.

"You have a werewolf for a sister?"

"No, there's a difference between a werewolf and a shape-shifter. Shape-shifters are more powerful. Werewolves are vicious. However, shape-shifters keep their head and thoughts."

"So she's an animagus."

"What the Hades is that?" Percy asks. I snarl at Harry. Ron and Hermione point their wands at me. Malfoy, Luna, Neville, and the rest of my friends point their wands at the trio. They seem shocked. I bite the hem of Harry's robe. He jumps and walks out. I do the same with the other two. They do the same. I bark happily at my friends before changing back.

"Gods, Sherman. You should do that with the great oaf," Malfoy grinned. I grin back at back him.

"Or summon Mrs. O'Leary. Or ride the unicorns. Tell him about the thestrals. Stuff like that." I grin evilly. Thalia backs away slowly. She knows that grin. I use it when I get ideas. Like when I pranked her by putting her in the top of her pine tree.

"Naomi, what're you planning?" she asks slowly. I close my eyes and think about telling her. Then I open my eyes and shake my head.

"Nuh-uh. You won't let me do it." She eyes me carefully.

"As your lieutenant, I order you to tell me."

"As daughter of Poseidon, I say no."

"Gods, tell me!" She glares at me. I slouch down in my seat, wishing I could shadow travel like Nico can. Then I sit up.

"I'll tell you when we get to Hogwarts. It'll affect everyone except demigods. That's all I'll tell you now." She nods, satisfied. Malfoy looks out the window.

"We should get changed. We'll be at Hogwarts in five minutes." Yes, yes we will. I can see the castle out the window. Annabeth would freak. I stare out the window until we pull in. I look around and see only Luna, Neville, and Malfoy in robes. Us demigods don't have to wear robes. I told them not to. It will create drama. We will be feared for our incredibly, awesome, baddical, epic powers. I snort in laughter at my thoughts. My companions probably think I'm insane. Except for Grace. She knows I'm insane.

"If you're just now wondering about my sanity, I haven't been around you long enough," I say to the group. Grace shakes her head.

"Naomi, I wondered about your sanity a long time ago. I've decided that either it ran away or you're holding it prisoner like Justin Bieber." Malfoy looks at me. Luna nods. Neville edges away. Thalia chuckles. Percy just decides to accept it. Nico just shakes his head. Oh, I love my friends.

"C'mon, we should head to the carriages," I say. Malfoy leads us out. We pass the trio's compartment. I stare at them as we pass their compartment. Ron flinches and slouches in his seat. Grace laughs at them. We exit the train and head to a carriage. The thestrals look at us.  
_ Lords_. Nico looks shocked. He turns to me and Percy.

"I know how you feel around horses and fish and hippocampi now." I nod. Then I go and pet the thestral.

"You're not dangerous, are you?" I murmur to it. _No, my lord. My kind are only dangerous if you anger us. Who is the one who smells like our master?_

"Nico, come here." Nico comes over to me. "Pet him. He won't hurt because he already told me he liked you and he's part of your father's domain." Nico nods and starts petting the thestral. _My name is Tenebrus. I live in the forest with centaurs and werewolves._ Oh, great there are lycanthropes here. We say bye to Tenebrus and get in the carriage.

"Could you see the thestrals?" I ask the demigods. They nod. "They live in the forest with centaurs, not Party Ponies or anything like that, and lycanthropes." The effect is immediate. Thalia gasps, obviously remembering when she had to fight Lyacon for Piper, Leo, and Jason.

"Not all werewolves are evil. Lupin wasn't." She nods. "So what do you all think of the magical world?" I ask.

"Epiccles," Grace says, completely serious. We look at her for a minute before we break our lungs laughing.

"That's one way to see it Grace. The other way is 'Excessively awesome kick-butt epic baddicalishness.'" I say.

"Since when is 'baddicalishness' a word?" asked Percy.

"Since I just said it."

"Oh." Typical Percy.

"So Malfoy, you're Slytherin, Luna's Ravenclaw, and Neville's Gryffindor?" I ask. He nods.

"Yep. Dumbledore will probably put you in the same house as Scar-head, so you can keep a watch on him."

"I know what house's we'd be in regularly. Percy would be Badgers, Thalia would be Snakes or Lions, me and Grace would be Ravens, and Nico would be Snakes." The carriage pulls into the castle now. We climb down and all of us pet Tenebrus before heading up to the castle.  
I stop at the stone steps and turn to face the oncoming crowd. "I say my last goodbyes to the mortal world. From this sad moment on, I hope to have a better life in the strange world." Percy stares at me. Thalia and Grace are in stitches like the others. "What can I say? It's not life your life was fantastic before Camp," I say to Percy. "Besides, I'm weird like this. I'll laugh in the silence of death about something that happened yesterday."

"She will. She does it all the time," gasps Grace. I smirk.

"Let's go meet some potentially dangerous people." We walk up the steps into the entrance hall. It's bigger than I thought. I start looking for Professor McGonagall. She'd take us to Dumbledore to get sorted.

"Are you the new students?" A tall imposing lady was looking down at us.

"Yes ma'am."

"Follow me. We need to see the Headmaster." We followed her quietly as she led us up several flights of steps. We got to the gargoyle that guards Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon drops." The gargoyle turned and moved out of the way, revealing a staircase. We walked up and knocked on the door.  
**This chapter took a while. Yes, I would do the things I did. I honestly would. Except for the attacking the trio. CHECK OUT THE POLL! For the OC entrance thing, I've decided to only use two. I want to thank all the people who've reviewed so far. Sorry, but I'm too lazy to look up your names. Kind of cliffie! If you hate cliffies, find another crossover to read. This story will probably have a lot of them. Anyways, I need 20 reviews to update.**


	7. Chapter 7

Talking Hats and Fist-Fights  
** INSPIRATION: The Sunleaves inspiration of strangeness strikes again!**  
** ME: Go away! Where were you when I was doing NaNo? Now you show up? Get your butt back on Mars before I use my awesome demigod powers to destroy you entirely! Now go, you foul piece of scum that grows in gym lockers! **  
** INSPIRATION: Yes ma'am.**  
** Ah. Stupid Inspiration. Runs away when you need it, comes when you don't. Unless Rick had a lot of plastic surgery, I am not him. For one thing, I am a girl. For another, I am not a boy. Also my Steal the Harry Potter copyrights plan failed so I'm not JK either.**  
** -Sunleaves**  
"Come in," calls a voice. We open the door and walk in. The first thing I notice is the bird sitting in the corner. The bird has beautiful scarlet plumage. I take a closer look and notice the frail appearance.  
"Is it his burning time?" I blurt out. Professor McGonnagall looks at me. An old guy chuckles.  
"You know about Phoenixes? Wonderful. Yes, it is Fawkes's burning time. It should happen any day now. So, you are the demigods. I've heard much about you. Saved the world from Gaea and Kronos? Impressive. So who knows any decent amount about Harry Potter?"  
"I do. I've read his books."  
"So you know about the Sorting?" he asks. I nod.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, then, Minerva, will you?" McGonnagall goes over to a bookshelf and pulls down a dusty old hat. She tells me to sit down. So I do. She places the hat on my head._ Oh, what have we here? A demigod? One that fought in the Second Titan War. Impressive. Very impressive. You would do well in all four houses. Very loyal, wise, brave, and cunning. You're here to protect Harry Potter. Well, well, that decided it. GRYFFINDOR!_ I get up. After about ten minutes, we've all benn sorted. All of us are in Gryffindor.  
Dumbledore leads us out of his office. We walk down to the feast together. I begin talking to my friends.  
"So I've been thinking, wouldn't Annabeth be completely freaking out right now?" I asked Percy.  
"She would totally freaking. She'd be boring by talking about joints and supports and building material." I laugh. We stand right outside the Hall now. I look at the doors. We can hear the noise coming the students.  
"Professor, can we do an overly dramatic entrance? Please?" I ask. He smiles and nods. Yes! I transform into Aero. I can feel the Professors' shock. They shake their heads and open the doors. We walk in. Stone cold silence meets my ears. We walk down the aisle between the tables. I suppose we do look odd. I mean four strange people-not wearing robes-and a wolf. I snarl at the people trying to pet me. They pull their hands back. I decide to change back. Sadly, I'm not wearing jeans and a T-shirt. I'm wearing my armour and holding Whirlpool.  
"Damn!" I mutter loudly. Grace and Thalia are holding back laughter. "Since it'll make you happy, laugh. Perce, if you laugh their will be so many fish in your bed you'll go even more psycho. Nico, you know what'll happen if you laugh." Not that I care. It will hopefully make people fear me. Most of the people stare at me. I change Whirlpool back into the watch. Dumbledore turns around,  
"Welcome back. For new students, welcome, old students, welcome back. This year we have five exchange students from America. They have been sorted in private and they're all in Gryffindor." Some scattered applause fills the air.  
"They don't seem to like the odd Americans, do they?" I say in a British accent. They start laughing. I scowl at them. "I have been to London several times, you know. If I didn't know any terms that the bloody Brits use or how to do an accent I'd be a failure." They start laughing harder. Well, until I slide my knives out. Percy and Nico stop laughing. Thalia and Grace are chuckling.  
The witches and wizards are still. They just stare. I stare back. I find faces that I recognize from the books. Dean. Seamus. Lavender. Parkinson. Ernie. Corner. Chang. I wave to the crowd. I look down the staff table. Toady. I nudge Grace and point.  
"Look, it's the Pink Toad. We need to get her freaked out more. Everyone pull out your weapons. Nico, do umbrakinesis. Thalia, Grace, do the whole 'daughter of Zeus' thing. Percy, hydrokinesis." Grace goes first. She raises her wand, points it at the sky, and concentrates. For a minute, nothing happens. Mutterings break out. A lightning bolt hit the floor. Grace's dagger shows up, made completely out of lightning. The same with Thalia. Nico's is different. He just focuses. The shadows begin to darken. They come towards us. They float up and form a sword that's darker than the night. There are many screams. Mostly from Toady and Hermione.  
"That is forbidden magic! You are under arrest by order of the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic!" shrieked Umbridge. I nod seriously. Then, I turn to Nico.  
"Nico, what did I say about using that skill in front of important people?" I ask him. He catches on.  
"Uh, not to?"  
"Yes! I guess you must meet my sanity and Justin Bieber in prison. Say farewell to the world and σκιά ταξιδεύουν από εδώ για λίγα λεπτά(1)." He begins wailing loudly. My friends are trying to hold in their laughter. Dumbledore chuckles. Nico puts an expression of extreme pain on face. He begs mercy. I laugh cruelly and wave my hand. He takes his cue and shadow travels away. I glare coldly at the crowd. They flinch. The teachers look horrified. My friends laugh. I start laughing. Laughing so hard I start crying. I'm leaning on Thalia so I stay upright. My gut hurts from laughing. The students stare horrified at us.  
"Nico, you can come back now," I gasp. Nico comes out of the shadows. He yawns and stumbles into me. I look at him. Thalia glares at him.  
"Nico, touch one of my Hunters again, I will cause you so much pain you'd wish you were with your father permanently," snaps Thalia.  
** Harry POV**  
So the Americans are in Gryffindor. That's...brilliant. Over the holidays, they were very secretive. They spent all of their time together. The three girls brushed Ron off. One of them kept freaking me out. She was talking about the Chamber and Dementors all the time. They kept talking in a foreign language. They were very jumpy.  
"Umbrakinesis!" Hermione gasps. I look up. The Americans are standing in the middle of aisle. The one that knows everything about me is glaring at us. The whole hall flinches. She starts laughing. She's even crying. The Nico kid reappears. He stumbles into the girl. One of the other girls snaps at him. Ron stands up.  
"You're Death-Eaters!" he yells. The girl narrows her eyes at him.  
"Thalia, may I borrow a sharpie?" she asks. Thalia nods. The other girl takes the sharpie. She begins drawing something on her left arm. She holds it up. It's the Dark Mark.  
"Oh, no! You discovered the dark art of drawing art designs with a sharpie! No, I'm too young to die!" she wails. "Weasley, think before you make random accusations. So for your information, if you accuse me or my pals, including Draco, Neville, or Luna, of being Death Eaters, be prepared to find yourself hanging from the astronomy tower in your underwear. Later!" She drags her friends out of the hall. Luna stands up. As does Neville and Malfoy.  
"I thought better of you, Ronald," she says. She walks out of the hall as well. Neville looks at us and shakes his head. Draco just sneers.  
"Potter, don't get her mad. She will do what she says even if you are her role model. Oh, and, Potter, be careful snooping around them. Sherman can kill you with a spoon. Forget a wand. A spoon." He walks out of the hall. I look at Ron and Hermione and shrug helplessly.  
"I wonder how much Naomi knows. Harry, you realize that she knows almost everything about us? She's been going on about it all summer." I nod. Hermione's right. Like always.  
** Naomi POV**  
Ron is so annoying! I begin banging my head against the wall. Thalia and Percy watch me concernedly. Grace just watches occasionally laughing.  
"Why is she doing this?" Thalia asks Grace.  
"She does it whenever she's really annoyed or frustrated. It often happens with math homework. And Seraphim." They nod.  
"Sherman, I warned Potter for you. Neville and Luna are here as well," says Draco. I nod. Yay. I hope the us demigods get our own room. I stop banging my head against the wall.  
"Hey, Draco, can you, Luna, and Neville ask Dumbledore for me, Nico, Percy, Thalia, and Grace can have our own room? A private room with a training arena and a weapons chest and stuff?" I ask him. He nods.  
"Consider it done." He grabs Luna and Neville and drags them into the hall. I lead my friends up to Gryffindor Tower.  
"Mimbulus Mimbletonia." The portrait swings open. I step in. The common room is pretty big. The armchairs look comfy. The fire is warm and beautiful. I can stare at a fire for hours. Dumbledore comes in the common room along with Neville, Luna, and Draco.  
"You want your own room? Here," he says. He goes to the right side of the room and touches a brick. It opens to reveal a huge room. I see a training arena. That'll be fun.  
"Thank you, Professor," I say. He nods and explains that it will open to our voices and our voices only. Draco and Luna get to stay here with us.  
"Grace, can I have some paper and a pencil?" I ask. She nods and pulls some out of her backpack full of lethal weapons and amusement stuff. I go over to a table and begin drawing. I draw the moon over the top of the page. Below it, I draw the ocean. Lightning is striking the ocean and shadows are surrounding the lightning. Several vines grow over the moon. Owls are flying beneath the moon. I draw a sword going through all of it. Grace hands me some colored pencils. I color it in. It has all the gods that are being represented on it. Artemis, Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Athena, and Demeter. Also represents camp.  
"What's that supposed to be, Names?" asks Grace.  
"One, don't call me that. Two, it's going on our door. So it's basically a shout-out to us. And, is this the first time a people from one house are in a different common room? Without sneaking in?" I ask Malfoy. His brow furrows. He looks so much like a ferret when he does that! He nods.  
"Yeah, it is. What'd you mean by the sneaking in part?" he asks in return. Damn. Let that slip.  
"Just in your second year when Crabbe and Goyle were asking you those questions about the Chamber of Secrets. It wasn't Crabbe and Goyle. It was Harry and Ron." He looks shocked.  
"How do you know this?"  
"Draco, who are you talking to? You know it's better not to ask how I know stuff. But for your answer, I'm just that awesome. Oh and Malfoy," I call before going in the dorm,"did anyone ever tell you how much you look like a ferret when your brow is furrowed?"  
Whoa. My jaw drops. I look around at the training arena. There are swords, daggers, maces, pikes, spears, bows, and...Is that a stapler? I go over to the stapler thing. It looks like a stapler. When I staple it, it turns into a shotgun. That's a familiar weapon. I look at the arena. It has dummies, automatons, little Kronos dummies, and a three foot tall Gaea model.  
I look at the doors off to the sides. One has girls and the other has boys. I walk into the girls' room. Ugh, it's plain. The walls are white. The beds are white. The sheets and pillows are white. The furniture is white. It's so white! I go over to a bed and place my bag and lye down on it.  
It undergoes a weird transformation. My sheets are like a mixture of the sheets in Artemis's cabin and my Harry Potter sheets. The upper half of the sheets are silver. The bottom half are ocean blue and ripple like the ocean. There are broomsticks and Harry-bolts all over the border. The walls turn indigo. The windows near my bed show London. Soren comes in and hoots at me. Soren's awesome and all, but I wish Laser was here too. Laser's my pegasus. The desk next to my bed gets filled with paper, pens, pencils, books, a laptop, my iPod, my camera, a The Magical World for Dummies that I don't know exists, extra weapons, more books, chips, sodas, and candy. The closet transforms too. I go in. It's a huge walk-in closet. It's divided into sections by girl. My section has all of my favorite sarcastic T-shirts. All my Keep Calm and Carry On, Eat Cookies, Write 50k, and Hunt Horcruxes. Dragon shirts, London shirts, math shirts, writing shirts, you name it, I probably have it. Plus a load of blue jeans. And extra Hunters outfits. This is possibly the only time I will ever care about what clothes I have to wear.  
"Whoa." I hear Grace as she comes in. I agree. This is the most awesome room ever. She looks at my sleep area.  
"I claimed this bed. You can have a different one. Like that one. Or that one," I say pointing to the beds around the room. "Just not this one. Once you call one, it gets customized how you want. Including the closet." Her eyes widen. As soon as she sits down on a bed, it changes. I'm fantastic. I go out of the dorm into the training arena. I start throwing knives at the targets. They all hit the bulls-eyes. I hear a clapping sound.  
"I'm not in the mood to sign autographs for my adoring fans," I say without turning around.  
"Please. I'm a daughter of Zeus. Why would I want Ariel's autograph?" I groan at the nickname.  
"Quit calling me that! I hate that horse for giving me that nickname, P.F!" I say indignantly.  
"P.F?"  
"Short for Pinecone-Face. That's a mouthful. Where's Ferret Boy?" I ask. Thalia looks at me.  
"Um, Potter's out there shouting at him. I think." I groan for having such useless friends. I hear shouting. It's not Harry and Seamus. I hear the words _ferret_ and _ass_ mentioned several times.  
"Thals, wanna do a dramatic entrance?"  
"Sure..."  
"Just kinda play along." She nods. I step out of our quarters. I stand on a table. That's gets everyone's attention. I scan the crowd. I make my face brighten. I wave at someone sleeping.  
"Hi, Voldie!" I shriek. The crowd gasps and goes over to the area where the poor kid's sleeping. Harry breaks through the crowd. He points his wand at me.  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" he bellows. I begin picking at my nails.  
"Potter, it really doesn't help you look nice when you like Vernon. It really doesn't. What was what?" I ask innocently. His face reddens.  
"PRETENDING VOLDEMORT WAS IN THE TOWER!"  
"What? I wouldn't do that. That was my twin, Nicky. She's very sarcastic and looks exactly like me...wait a minute. That's right, she's me. Haven't you ever heard of practical joke, Potter?"  
"Burn!" shouts Thalia. I look at her weirdly.  
"Nice timing, Thals. Really nice timing. Potter, where's Malfoy?"  
"Why should you care?"  
"Because he's Luna's brother. He's my brother's girlfriend's brother. And he's my friend. So help me, if you don't tell me where he is, you will end up in your undies in Aragog's nest." Harry and Ron gasp. "You know, Potter, I looked up to you. I even had a crush on you when I was eight! Now, you're just being several unpleasant words that I'm refraining from saying because there are kids around. Dumbledore might have made Ron and Hermione prefects because they aren't world-class asses most of the time. So, Potty, where is he?"  
"In the hospital wing. He was beaten up pretty bad. How did you know that?"  
"I have my ways. Potter, I've seen things that would make Voldemort seem like a baby. Things that can't die. You think you've had it rough? Sorry, pal, I don't give out free sympathy," I hiss. He flinches. I punch him in the gut before stalking out. Thalia follows me.  
"That was intense. It was a verbal fist-fight and you decked him pretty good." I kept walking. I turned towards the hospital wing. Luna and Neville are already there. Luna's just staring at him.  
"How is he?" I ask softly. She sniffs and moves out of the way. I gasp. He was punched in the face several times. His arm is broken. His foot was twisted in the wrong direction. He had several broken fingers. I crouched down. I fumbled in my pockets for ambrosia. I pulled some out. I prodded Malfoy awake. He groans.  
"When my mother hears about this..." he doesn't finish the sentence.  
"Mama's boy. Here, Dragon. Eat the ambrosia. It will save you from the evil of pain," I say in my best creepy voice. Malfoy takes it and shoves it in his mouth.  
"Thanks, Sherman."  
"You owe me about a hundred favors by now. Oh, and I gave Potter a harsh tongue lashing. He's lucky I didn't bust out the deadly watch."  
"Oh, the deadly watch!" shrieks Thalia.  
"What do you children think you're doing? It's past curfew and Mr. Malfoy needs his rest. Out," says a very disgruntled looking Madam Pomfrey.  
"I think he's fine ma'am." She snorts and looks closely at him. She gasps and looks up.  
"How did you do this?"  
"Tricks of the trade. We have tendencies to get into dangerous situations, so if we didn't have something to heal us quickly, we'd be screwed," Luna quickly comes up with an explanation.  
"We could use some for Mr. Potter."  
"He would die a slow and painful death if he had some. It only heals certain people," I say. Madam Pomfrey nods before dismissing us. I lead the way back to Gryffindor tower. Malfoy has a slight limp when he walks. Neville's face tightens when he thinks about harry beating Malfoy up. Luna hums 'eBay'. I grin at her and begin singing it.  
"..._Bought it on eBay/Tell me why I bought that Alf alarm clock/Tell me why I need another pet rock/Tell me why I bid on Shatner's old toupee/Found it on eBay!_ Mimbulus Mimbletonia." We go into Gryffindor tower to see Harry and Seamus arguing.  
"...I suppose...because of you."  
"Harry, it's okay. Seamus, don't break your boyfriends heart. Harry, I don't judge people by who they date. If you date another guy**(A/N: I have NOTHING against gay people. This is just how my character is.)** it's fine by me. Just keep the details private. No one wants to know what you do in the early hours of the morning," I say seriously. The whole house stares at me before laughing. Ron and Hermione move to defend Harry. Seamus and Harry look like a traffic light. Thalia's dying.  
"Lu, can you take this to our room?" I ask Luna, pointing at Thalia. She nods before dragging Thalia into the girls room.  
"Who the bloody hell do you think you are, insulting Harry?" shouts Ron. I pull on a thinking face.  
"I think I'm a person who knows that you are afraid of spiders and nearly got eaten by acromantulas, Ronald Billius Weasley. Hey, newsflash: I do not care about being polite to Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. If you want my respect, you earn it. So far a few people have earned it. Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, and Malfoy. Step forward." They do. "These are the five people who have earned my respect.  
"Ginny, she could kill with some hexes. Fred and George, they're pranksters, no other excuse needed. Neville, nearly died saving my family. Malfoy, he's like the other annoying little brother I never had. All of my friends have earned my respect. Percy, nearly died several times for the good of the world. Thalia, she was indisposed for five years 'cause she saved some friends. Luna, she's Luna. Nico, he's just awesome. Grace, she's my best friend. So mess with us, you're pretty much dead." They stare at me. I turn around and walk to my rooms.  
A fist connects with my spine. I spin around. Ron is standing right behind me, his face resembles fire. I grin at him. He throws a right hook. I lean back and he misses. He stumbles forward and I kick him in his butt. He falls over. I stand over him.  
"Weasel, I know how to kill a person with a pen. And a wrapper. Can the same be said for you?" I say quietly. "For future reference, do not touch me in any way unless you want several broken bones. You too, Harry. Just because our teacher said not to cause trouble doesn't mean I won't." I go over to the stretch of wall that hides our room.  
"Άνοιγμα, πριγκίπισσα της θάλασσας που διατάζει(2)," I say to the wall. It opens, revealing the training area. "Luna, κάνει τη δουλειά ομίχλη για οδηγούς(3)?"  
"Yeah." Good. I snap my fingers. The Mist runs its fingers through the wizards company.  
"Draco and Luna are allowed to stay in the tower for special reasons. This is our room. There is nothing abnormal about it." Translation: we have no training arena. The wizards' eyes glaze over. They begin nodding.  
"Really, Sherman?" asks Malfoy as we walk in the room, "'the princess of the sea commands it,' really?"  
"Ferret boy, you know the human body is eighty percent water? I have control over water. Besides, I know your future. Your un-demigod future." He shakes his head. I guess I am kinda creepy. I'm just a nerd. Nothing strange about that. I push Malfoy and Neville into their room before going to our room. Grace, Luna, and Thalia were on their beds watching something on the TV and eating popcorn. I looked at the Tv.  
"_300_, really?" I ask them. They looked at me and shrugged.  
"We watched you beating Ron up a couple times. But that got boring. So, we're watching _300_," says Grace. I glare at them.  
"Start it over and you won't be covered in ice when you wake up. I'm eating candy and you can't have any. All mine. Mine," I say. Thalia snorts and grabs a couple of Twix. I shoot a jet of water at her and freeze it. She stands frozen, halfway to her bed with Twix in her hand. I unfreeze her hand and took the Twix.  
"Are you going to unfreeze her?" asks Luna. I look at Thalia. I pull out my camera and take a couple of pictures.  
"Sure. Get me a massive hairdryer." That makes them chuckles. Percy knocks on the door. I open it.  
"What are you doing?" he asks when he sees Thalia and the camera. "How long have you been hanging around the Hermes cabin?"  
"I already used blackmail. And Thalia took my candy." He snorts. I glare at him. A wave picks him up and freezes him to the ceiling.  
"Let me down!"  
"Oops. My powers took a vacation. I guess they don't like you much. Sorry," I say seriously. Luna laughs. I unfreeze Percy and let him fall down.  
"Thanks Sis."  
"Naomi Sherman is unable to take a message at this moment. This means that she either doesn't like you or is out of her home. She's sorry for the inconvenience. Her apology says, "If you need me get the guts to some talk to me in person, idiot." Please leave a message at the sound of the beep. Beep."  
"Naomi, please pick up your phone that you're not allowed to have, or your father will be torn to shreds, Percy."  
"Squirtle."  
"What?"  
"I haven't given you a nickname. I'm calling you Squirtle. After all, I was obsessed with Pokémon until I was ten," I say. He gapes at me. A muffled grunt comes from Thalia. I unfreeze her.  
"Thanks, Ariel. Percy, get out. We're watching a movie. No boys allowed." Percy scoffs before walking out.  
We finish _300_. Thalia, Grace, and Luna begin talking about how inaccurate it was. I ignore them. I start thinking about the prank I want to do. Polyjuice potion...Harry...hair...getting it in food...Got it.  
"Thals, wanna know my prank?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm going transform all the non-demigods into Harry Potter. I need to get some Polyjuice potion, Apollo and Hermes, hair of Harry, and putting in food, Dobby. So there'll be a huge amount of Harry's tomorrow. "  
"Nice. If you IM the two, ask Lady Artemis if we can lead boys on before bringing them down. Way down," says Thalia, trying to prevent a grin from forming on her face. I nod before going into the bathroom. Why the bathroom? I'm too lazy to make a rainbow. I turn the tap on and pull out a drachma.  
"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Apollo and Hermes at Olympus." The rainbow shimmers before transforming into Apollo's and Hermes's faces. They snore. Oh, sweet blackmail.  
"Wake up!" They jump up and grab for respective weapons. "Hermes, is that a stylus? How is a stylus deadly?"  
"Yes, that is a stylus, and it can perform many types of painful torture."  
"Cool. Can you guys "buy" some Polyjuice potion? And then put it the food?"  
"For the most beautiful Hunter in the whole world? Of course." I shudder. Nothing is worse than Apollo's flirting.  
Can you go get Artemis for me? If you do I'll tell everyone about how awesome you are," I say. They nod and run off. After about five minutes they reappear, running for their lives. There is a goddess chasing them, after all. An angry goddess who looks twelve.  
"Yes, Naomi?"  
"Thalia wanted to know if we could let boys who hit on us think they have a chance before humiliating them. It'll be more effective then just saying, "Sorry, I don't date pathetic little slime-balls." If we stand them up several times, it will make them angry. Then they make rash decisions, making it easy to kick their butts." Artemis frowned, then nodded.  
"Yes, you may. But do it carefully." I nod. She cuts the connection. I go back into our room. Apollo and Hermes are waiting for me. They have enough Polyjuice for the prank to be done several times.  
"We got it."  
"You to are the best immortal boy cousins." They frown.  
"Boys? We are men."  
"Uh...whatever floats your boat." They begin glaring at me. I shrug.  
"True, bros. Men don't exist for Dad and Uncles P and H. They are men. Maybe Percy. He's more idiot then man," Thalia says.  
"Lady Artemis said we could. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get Neville."  
"Why?"  
"Hair of Harry. I'm not sneaking in their dorm. Neville needs to be the one eho goes in considering he's the one who knows them and they know him. I mean it's not rocket science or anything," I explain. Thalia nods and lets me find him. When I find him, I tell him to go get the hairs. He nods and runs off.  
Waiting ... waiting ... waiting ...OH MY GODS a butterfly! ... waiting ... waiting ... bored ... bored ... bored. He comes running down the stairs.  
"I got it!" he gasps. I smile and pet him on the head.  
"Thanks, Cereal Boy."  
"Don't call me that! I HATE cereal!" He whispers the last part. I smirk.  
"That's what you're getting for Christmas, C.B."  
"Ugh, screw you, Sherman. Here's the hairs." He hands them to me. I nod.  
"Nev, did you know I'm on speaking terms with your mother? It's because I like cereal. Or some cereal. Maybe I'm just nice and everybody loves me 'cause I'm just awesome." He snorts. "What was that?"  
"Oh, nothing."  
"Good." I run back to the dorm. Apollo and Hermes are having a cat fight with each other. They're rolling on the floor clawing at each other. I grin a Thalia. _Where's the popcorn?_ I mouth. She tosses me a bag. I open and start eating it. Apollo and Hermes keep fighting. ten minutes later, they're still fighting.  
"Break it up ladies! It doesn't matter who's prettier, you're the same. Below ugly. Here's the hairs. I need you to put it in all the food except for the demigods." They take the hairs and leave. Hopefully, they won't kill each other. I look at Whirlpool. It's 1:10 am. I yawn and change into my PJ's. I fall asleep.

**1- Shadow travel away for a few minutes**

**2-Open, princess of the sea commands it. **

**3-Does the mist work on wizards?**

**Sorry for the rushed ending. I'm getting tired. My fingers hurt from typing. I've been writing this all day. It took so long! The winners for my OC entrance are IzLovesUnicorns and Silex Wordweaver. Congrats people. On a different page, I FRICKIN' NEED YOU PEOPLE TO TAKE MY POLL! Okay, done. The poll will close in about two or three chapters, so vote! Thanks to **  
**Daughterofthehunt**  
**SeekerForLife**  
**Baddicalishness**  
**Guest**  
**E J ect**  
**Silex Wordweaver**  
**IzLovesUnicorns**  
**Guest**  
**theHuntress101**  
**Guest**  
**MissLunaLovegood1999**  
**Guest**  
**Nancy**  
**Guest**  
**LucediDio**  
**for reviewing! All those 'guests', you should sign in or make an account to review! No offense or anything. It's boring writing 'guest' a billion times. Laters!**  
**-Sunleaves**


	8. AN: SUPER IMPORTANT

**Sorry this isn't a chapter, ut I need you people to do one thing. One thing. I SERIOUSLY NEED PEOPLE TO TAKE MY POLL! I CAN'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET THE POLL DONE! Sheesh. People these days. Have to tell 'em a million times for them to do something.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Forbidden Forest at 7:00 a.m  
** Me: Wassup peeps? I called in dead for school, but it didn't work :(. I'm very unhappy right now. HOMEWORK, why? **

**HW: I want to make your lives miserable *creepy laugh***

**Me: Um..Ok? AVADA KEDAVRA! *Homework dies* I want to thank the people who voted on my poll because that makes you awesome and you get THREE cookies. (::) (::) (::). One of the demigods you voted for will be in detention with another demigod and Harry. I have decided the demigods who will have detention with Harry. They will be revealed...next chapter! Do the disclaimer somebody.**

**Muses: *pushes everybody around, trying to get somebody to do disclaimer* **

**Gale: She doesn't own Percy or Harry**

**Me: Katniss should totally be with you, Gale! Peeta's too perfect! He's a Gary Stu!**

**Peeta: Excuse-*Muses attack him***

**Muses: That was fun. On with the story!**

**Harry POV**  
That was a weird first night back. So weird. That Sherman kid likes Malfoy. Neville knows them. Luna admires them. Luna and Neville are allowed to stay in Gryffindor Tower. In the tower. That's got to be a first. It's five in the morning now. I need to get Malfoy out of the tower. I walk out of the dormitory and down the stairs. The fire's still burning brightly. I look at one of the chairs. Sherman's sitting in it. She's just staring at the fire. I can't help but notice how her eyes look. They're like a summer glade reflecting pool. Like trees reflecting off the water. I go over behind her. She stiffens and reaches for her watch. She stops in front of the stopwatch button.

"Give me one reason why you're standing behind me Potter."

"I wanted to apologize for being such an arse last night. It wasn't like me. I didn't mean anything." It feels weird apologizing.

"Weasley did. I know when people are lying. Call it intuition or a superpower,**(A/N: Emma Swan from Once Upon A Time!)** I don't care. And you, Potter, are about to lie. You'll defend Weasley. You'll say he didn't mean it. He's a git. And honestly, I don't ship Romione."

"What's 'Romione'?"

"Damn! Said too much!" She grabs her hair in frustration and runs over to a wall. It has a drawing on it. She says something and the wall moves. It reveals some sort of room. There are some weapons in it. The door closes. I shake my head.

**Naomi POV**  
I am such an idiot! Why did I say that in front of him? Why? I go in our room. Thalia's still sleeping. I go over to her bed. I summon some water and drop it on her head. She jumps up spluttering and grabs her spear. I double over laughing. She narrows her eyes.

"What the Hades was that?" she roars. I keep laughing. Luna and Grace wake up too. I snicker at their expressions.

"Nothing. Just wanted to wake you up in an unconventional manner," I choke out. "Oh, and I accidentally told Harry about Ron and Hermione getting together."

"When were you talking to Harry?"

"This morning. I was sitting by the fire and came down the stairs and started interrogating me. I had Whirlpool with me. I said stuff about Ron and Hermione getting together and freaked. So here I am. Wanna go explore the forest?" I say very quickly.

"The forest's forbidden, Naomi. You should know that." Luna looks at me disapprovingly. I wave her off.

"We're demigods. We do stuff we shouldn't, we break rules, we kill monsters, so we are the bane of the people who try to teach information that could be vitally important in the future. So, do you?" Thalia and Grace nod. Luna shakes her head at the ceiling as if to say, _Why? Why is it me?_ I go change out of my PJs. I emerge from the closet wearing my favorite T-shirt of all time, the _You wanna know why? Because I'm Batman!_ shirt. From How It Should Have Ended videos on YouTube. Grace snorts when she sees me.

"Seriously? A Batman T-shirt? You couldn't do someone like Superman or Thor?" Grace asks. I glare at her.

"It doesn't have any Marvel superhero shirts! The damn closet has all my other shirts but not my Avengers shirts! And I'd be the Hulk! I don't wanna be an enormous green rage monster with anger issues! Why me?" Thalia starts laughing at my predicament. "Thals, you know your name is remarkably similar to the one girl's in _The Dark Knight Rises_. You know, the one Bane was guarding? But that plot twist was fantastic! I couldn't believe it when the girl was the one who escaped the prison instead! It was so cool!" They look at me like I'm nuts. Grace shakes her head.

"That was a spectacular rant, Names. Real spectacular. I'm sure if you ask the closet nicely for Avengers shirts, it will give you some." I start pouting.

"But what's the fun in that? Oh, do you think President Snow from the movie would be friends with Bane? I mean, they both had speeches about hope. The movies were so awesome!"

"Warning: Naomi Sherman is currently going into complete fangirl mode. I repeat, Naomi Sherman is going is complete fangirl mode. Use caution when dealing with this mode. If interrupted, Naomi may start giving you the cold shoulder for several years," Grace says in a creepy robot voice. I glare at her. She flinches.

"Grace, I swear if you call me a fangirl one more time, you won't know how much pain you're in. And for the last time, I don't go fangirl. I go Supreme Nerd Commander of the World. Or S.C.N.W. Never fangirl." She nods. "Come on. We need our before breakfast scare. Over the castle and to the woods, to danger's home we go!" Thalia cracks up as we leave. We walk out of our room and go to the males.

"One, two, three..." we count. "GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OUT OF BED! YOU WORTHLESS MALES! UP! UP! UP! DAYLIGHT'S WASTING!" we scream at the top our lungs. On second thought, that wasn't a good idea. Percy yanks the door open. Behind him, the other boys are stifling yawns.

"Wuzgoinon?" he asks, his voice groggy with sleep. I splash him a bit to wake him up. He jumps before glaring at me.

"Let's go, Squirtle. We're going to the Forbidden Forest. Nothing like danger before breakfast. Tell Nico and Draco to move their butts to." He nods before stumbling in. Someone starts pounding on our wall/entrance thing. Thalia grimaces before shouting.

"What the **** do you want? It's five in the morning!" The pounding stops but a muffled noise starts.

"Is someone shouting?" I ask Thalia. She shrugs.

"No clue." We go over to the wall.

"Open you freaky wall thing!" I shout. It swings open. I see half of Gryffindor Tower staring at us. "You called?"

"What were you doing?" asks Hermione. I make a very mature face, meaning I stuck my tongue out at her, before glaring at the male specimens.

"None of your business," I snap.

"Burned," coughs Thalia. I smack her before grinning at the group.

"Shut up, Thals. Why do you people care if we yell at each other? Neville, Thalia, Percy, Grace, and Thalia are my cousins. Luna and Draco are like my second cousins. Or Thalia's and Grace's niece and nephew. Heck, that's creepy." I look at Thalia, forgetting about the crowd. "That is soo creepy. You'll be my aunt in law once Percy marries Annabeth! Not to mention my leader _whenever Lady Artemis is way up there_.**(A/N: I'm just gonna do Ancient Greek in italics as I'm too lazy to look up the translation)** That's so creepy! You'll be superior to me in four ways! You'll be my aunt/cousin thing, what I just said that's top secret, whose daughter you are, and you're older than me! Why? Damn you, Uncle, for having her however many years ago!" Thunder rumbles outside. "Well, then. I'm sorry for under-miming you, Your Most Wonderful and Holy and Powerful and Supreme Ruler One." The thunder recedes. Thalia's grinning at me. Evilly.

"Ha! You just admitted that my dad's cooler than yours!"

"Sweet. That means my dad isn't a constipated, overweighted, out of style loser. Like yours. No offense, Uncle Zack is awesome. Uncle Harold is awesome. My dad is beast." I can practically feel Hermione's anger at being ignored.

"What were you doing?" she shouts. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Tsk, tsk. Patience is a virtue, young padawan."

"You look like you're just eleven! You can't call me 'young padawan'!" I snort.

"There's this thing called, 'Holy mother. Naomi Sherman doesn't have to age at all because of reasons that will remain unknown to nosy British magical dolts. Guess I should back off then before she kills me with a spoon.' So here to put you're mind at rest: I'll be fifteen in one day. And I was shouting at my cousins to get up and ready."

"Where are you going?"

"Does every flipping thing have to be cleared by you? We're going into the forest for a near death experience before breakfast." Due to Hermione being Hermione, she gasps.

"You can't do that! It's against the rules!"

"What? And Polyjuice potion isn't? Sneaking out of you dorm room at night and using the Full Body Bind on Cereal Boy isn't? Using Expelliarmus in corridors isn't? Sneaking out to go see a friend isn't? I don't think any of you three," I point at the trio, "can talk about breaking rules. So here for all the idiots in here who didn't understand what I just said: I will not listen to you or your mother or your father unless you're somehow related to me because your parents can kill me in very painful ways. Then they could bring me back as alive as ever and kill me again. And repeat the process." Thalia snorts and high-fives me.

"They can do it to all of us, Ariel. Anyways let's make sure everyone's up."

"Nicknames?"

"Yes."

"SQUIRTLE! DEATH BREATH! BIRD BRAIN! FEATHERS! CEREAL! PIKACHU! GET YOUR TAILS OUT HERE BEFORE I PERSONALLY CAUSE YOU MUCH PAIN!" we shout in unison. We look at each other and shrug. "Weird." Gryffindor House is still holding their hands over their ears. The cowards. Malfoy, Luna, Percy, Nico, and Grace run out of their rooms. They turn to me and bow.

"Don't kill us!" they wail. I chuckle.

"You slaves have disappointed me many times. You will live this time. If it happens again, your flesh will be peeled from your bodies very, very slowly." They nod and look over at the crowd. Grace looks at me suddenly.

"Pikachu is a male Pokémon. I'm a female."

"Pikachu can be male or female. I'm the Pokémon genius, Grace. I know everything up to Generation Four. Generation Five just has cool legendaries. Everything thing else sucks." She nods. Percy glares at me.

"Stop calling Squirtle!"

"Got it, Nemo."

"And Nemo."

"Fish head." He is one. Really.

"Stop calling me names."

"But Percy, your name is boring."

"So is yours, Ariel." I hate my brother so much.

"For the last time, I am not a mermaid mooning over some black haired idiot on land. If I was 1) I wouldn't be here 2) I'd be living under the waters and annoying the hell out of you 3) I'd be dead because of who my leader is and 4) Eric isn't even cute.

"If I was mooning over any Disney prince it would be Prince Phillip. Even though he gets his soul sucked out by a dementor in the first episode of the second season of Once Upon A Time. Curse the stupid makers! Except for Emma, Ruby, Mulan, Henry, Hook, Regina, and the guy who could be a excellent Snape, the characters are fairly lame. But Jefferson is Bucky in Captain America, so he's okay. Anyways, we are exiting the premises. So goodbye, magical freaks!" I grab Thalia, who grabs Grace, who grabs Luna, who grabs Squirtle, who grabs Nico, who grabs Neville, who grabs Malfoy, and drag them out of the Common room.

I start humming _Skyfall_ by Adele. After all, it is a James Bond song. Which is why it's so awesome.

"Schist!" They stop behind me.

"What is it?" they ask seriously. I guess my expression must be pretty serious.

"I left my iPod in my room." Thalia slaps me. It really hurts. "This is serious! I have Justin Bieber stuck in my head! I hate him! Get out of my head, you cursed creature!" I pull my bag off of my shoulder and look in. This isn't a regular bag. This bag can hold everything. Right now, I have Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus stuck in there. I smack it(Bieber) on the head.

"Better?" asks Thalia. I poke it with a stick before nodding. Much better. We sneak out of the castle. After nearly getting caught by Filch and getting lost several times, of course. The forest looks so dark and...magical. _Well, duh! It's at Hogwarts, a magic school. It has magical creatures in it. Of cousre it's magical! You dolt!_**(A/N: This is the other personality when Naomi argues with herself. Underlined italics is regular Naomi)**

_ Well, sorry. Even brunettes have blond moments, stupid! And there wasn't really a better word._

_ Of course there were! You just didn't think! Mystical, ancient, foreboding, powerful, dangerous._

_ Those describe the highlands. The forest is just magical_. I think I have schizophrenia. Honestly, I have these little conversations with myself all too often for it to be normal. It's kinda creepy. The other side usually wins. Very creepy. I lose to myself. A lot.

The forest looms above us. The occasional chirrup of a bird can be heard. It's so...forest-y. Thalia comes to stop. Malfoy bumps into and gets punched in the face.

"You touch me again and I'll..." She leaves the threat hanging. Malfoy gulps and nods so quickly you'd think that this could end his life. I push both of them into the forest and follow. We just wander around the forest, looking for something to do. Grace gives into ADHD and begins humming _Burn It Down_ by Linkin' Park. I nod to her.

"I approve of your music choices. You have pleased me young one. Now you must learn to scale a mountain using only your teeth."

"What if I get several pairs of dentures and put them on my hands and feet?"

"They're still your teeth, aren't they?" She nods. I turn around and find myself facing Aragog. I nod to him before backing out the way I came very slowly.

"Where do you think you're going?" I freeze and turn around. He smiles at me carefully. I grin cheerfully at him. Time to go preppy and annoying.

"Hi! I'm Naomi! Who are you? Your voice is so cool! How do you talk if you're a spider? Are you friends with Arachne? Why are you so big? Could a giant squash you if one stepped on you? Can I give-"

"ENOUGH!" Well that was rude. "I've not the time for your nonsense! Why are you here?"

"I wandered in here by accident. My friends ditched me a while back. I've bee trying to find my way out of this place. It's very confusing. I thought that I had already been here so I wanted to check. You know, because this place is so huge! I thought I was going to die! Can you help me out of here?" He steps back. I take the chance and run for it. And I scream like crazy.

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! GIANT SPIDER THING GOING TO EAT ANY HUMAN OR SEMI-HUMAN THING! HELP!" I scream loudly. I run into my friends.

"Where were you?" demands Percy.

"Feeling the love, Squirtle. There's a giant spider trying to eat us. Did you not hear me screaming?" I pant and drag them through the forest. Horde of centaurs that way. Siders that way. Werewolves in front. Danger all around. Turns spidey has friends. I pull out Whirlpool.

"Frontal assault or run?" asks Percy. I grin maniacally.

"What do you think?"

"You could be a daughter of Ares."

"Being reckless and being stupid are two different things, Nemo." I charge the monsters.

** *Hi! This is Celaena. She will be your line break today. Celaena, please don't kill anyone.***

We emerge the forest covered head to toe in monster slime. Percy's panting. Nico shadow-travelled out. Everyone else is lying on the ground gasping. Except for me, Thalia, and Grace.

"How are you guys still standing?" gasps Draco. I look at us. It clicks in my mind.

"Oh, us Hunters?" He nods. "Killing monsters everyday does that to you. Especially when you have to run halfway across the country. But it still awesome. 'Cause we have girls' night out every single night! You know, just without the make-up and girlishness." He nods. I summon water over to us and command it to wash us. Like so.

"Clean water! Clean!" Percy and I shout at the same time. We look at each other before facing opposite directions and whistling.

"Awkward," sings Grace. I stick my tongue out at her and will us dry. We march up o the castle. I pull on one of the doors. It's locked. I pull on the other one. Also locked. I curse. Several times. I began pounding on the doors.

"LET ME IN! LET ME IN! VOLDEMORT! HE'S ALIVE!" That should get some attention. Sure enough, Filch comes running up to the door. With the whole school behind him. Dumbledore is chuckling. I smile at him.

"Hi, Dumbles! And other nameless people. And the three people who can't take a joke," I say, pointing the trio. "On a different topic...I KNOW WHAT VOLDY'S THEME SONG SHOULD BE!" My friends crack up. Everyone, except Dumbledore and Harry, gasp when they hear Voldemort's name.

"She said it!" shouts a random kid.

"Is the world ending? I know a ton of people who call him...wait for it...Moldy Voldy! Have you seen him? Oh and Voldemort is...let me see...68 or 69**(A/N: True! In Chamber he was 66 or 65 cause he was sixteen or fifteen when everything happened 50 years ago. So add three years and you get 68-69)** years old. Why is afraid of death when he's only 70? Does he have some disease or something? Other than the 'I'm a bald old creep who wants to end your very existence for reasons that you will find out at the end of book five' disease? Book five being more specifically known as OoP in the avid nerd writer world?" The crowd gapes at me. "Whaat? It happens to you. When's brekkist?"

"What's 'brekkist'?" asks Ron confusedly. I cluck my tongue at him.

"You poor boy. I will train you in Sherman family terms so that you, the comic relief, will understand what is being said the fantastic and unbelievable Naomi, herself. Bow to her wonderfulness!" My friends dutifully bow. "HA! You pretty much swore fealty to me! And you admitted that I am the most awesome and powerful!" Percy scoffs.

"_The MOST powerful? Did you kill Kronos? Did you kill Gaea? Did you slay the chimaera? Echidna? Medusa? Dr. Thorn? Chrysaor? Gryphons? An army of ghosts?_" I snort.

"Ego much, Bro?" He splutters.

"What? I don't have an ego!"

"Well, it didn't sound that way. Technically, you didn't slay the timely one. Castellan did. You didn't kill her by yourself. Jason, Annie, Frank, Leo, Piper,and Hazel helped. You got off topic. I'm going to go gorge myself on candy." I start walking through the crowd.

"SHERMAN!" The crowd parts and I see that Malfoy called my name. "You do know that house-elves make food for us, right?"

"Thalia, Grace, fill Bird Brain in. Now, if I find that I am missing one piece of candy, everyone except for awesome people and my friends will die a painful death. Toodles!" I run through the crowd. And slap the people who annoy me: Chang, Corner, Smith, Finnigan, Brown, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Toad. The portrait hole comes up. The Fat Lady opens one eye and yawns.

"Password?"

"Open the door and I'll let you live?" She widens her eyes and lets me in. I go over to...the wall. I know. The horror right?

"Open you stupid thing!" I yell. Waking up at four in the morning because of some stupid nightmare you got over three years ago does that. Then when you try to hug your dog and forget that he's not with you...well, it makes life suck. But the forest was cool enough.

The wall opens. I walk into our room and grab a fistful of junk food. Nachos, candy, soda, the classic. As well as a thing of fruitloops. I get enough for all of us demigods and shove it in a bag. I run out of the common room and down to the Great Hall. Whoa. This prank worked better than I thought it would.

** Whew. Sorry for the wait. I just realized, mu updating schedule is very erratic, but I have long chapters. I was sick and had a mountain of homework. Sorry. Christmas break is soon so hopefully I'll be able to update more. See you!**


	10. Chapter 10

Breakfast With a Very Creative Demigod  
** Me: So, I lied last chapter. I wanted to go ahead and post this one. It's a lot shorter and more of filler. I know, I'm evil. However, the two submitted OC's will probably show up next chapter. Now, ON WITH-**  
** Raisa: What about the disclaimer?**  
** Me: What?**  
** Thor: You usually do a disclaimer before the story.**  
** Me: Darn. Thought I could away with it this time.**  
** Percy: She doesn't own me or Harry.**

Harrys look at me from every direction. Only the professors and demigods aren't Harry. And cue an outburst from Toady.

"Who did this atrocious act?" Wow. She can pronounce that? I see Fred and George stand up and get ready to claim it. That is so not going to happen.

"Hey! In the pink!" Half the girls look at me. "Not you. I mean Umbridge! Toady! Lady!" She stands up and glares at me.

"How dare you treat me with this disrespect?"

"Easy. I'll tell you what I told Gryffindor, any respect you get from me will be earned." Fred and George begin talking.

"We did-"

"Shut up Twin Gingers! I was the one who came up with the plan!" I shout. The whole hall quiets down. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to lie andsteal? That's my job. So, I changed everyone into Harry. Here's the proof." I toss Dumbledore a bottle of Polyjuice potion with Harry's hair in it. He nods.

"It seems Miss Sherman is telling the truth. This is indeed Polyjuice Potion." Umbridge stands up again. I didn't know she had sat down. Damn, that's one short lady.

"Miss Sherman, you have detention starting tonight to Wednesday. 5:00 sharp." I yawn loudly.

"Look, lady, getting three days of detention isn't that bad. At my old school, I got detention from every single teacher I had within five minutes of being in class. And I had them for three months. Do I look like a person who cares about detention?"

"No but you should be," mutters Percy.

"NO!" I scream. Thalia looks at me funnily.

"You okay, Ariel?"

"P-percy said I should care about getting detention! Percy, of all people!"

"Perce, do you need a doctor?" Percy scowled.

"No. Why would I need a doctor?"

"You got kicked out of a load of schools! I only get detentions-"

"Yes, and how you're still in Beta Club, we have no idea," says Grace. I glare at her.

"I know why he's like this. It's cause he loves Annabeth. Lover Boy." He glares at me.

"It's cause I'm concerned that my sister going to turn into a Stoll!" I gag.

"Listen, Squirtle. They're just pranksters. I do my pranks in our little group. Solo. I may team up with others, but keep your enemies closest. The Stolls are too weird, immature, stupid, and just thieves for me to team up with."

"Look, people, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. So lets eat!" interrupts Malfoy.

"Fine. I have junk food and Fruit loops for us unless you want to be Harry."

"I want some," says all the demigods. I pass some out to everyone.

"So, Nico. Truth or dare," I say as soon as all of us are settled down and eating. He pales and considers the option.

"Door number three?"

"Dare! Excellent. I dare you to go kiss Umbridge on the cheek and tell her that you lover her." He glares at me before getting up and walking to the Teachers' table. He goes up to Umbridge and kisses her.

"I love you," he chokes out. The hall stares at him. He gags and stumbles back here. "Sherman, you are so dead. Luna, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is there anyone at camp who you have a crush on?"

"No. Malfoy, t or d?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to yell, 'I love Professor Trelawney.'" I giggle.

"No way."

"Dragon, this is strip truth or dare."

"I'm taking off my shirt then. Naomi, truth or dare," he asks while pulling off his shirt.

"Truth."

"What famous celebrity have you had a crush on?"

"How do you not know this? Chris Hemsworth. He's so Thor-y. I don't have one anymore, though. Nev, t or d?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to...turn everyone's hair neon green. Including the teachers." He shrugs and does it. Dumbledore chuckles.

"A very ingenious dare, Miss Sherman. I must say, fifty points to Gryffindor."

"HA! Take that you stupid Slytherins!" Draco stands up, probably to defend himself. "Shut up Draco, you know it's true."

"Not all of us are idiots."

"Nope. Just most of you."

"Um, Thalia. T or d?" asks Neville.

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Snape...What was it Naomi?"

"Princess Silvermoon Fairywing Glimmer McSparkles."

"Yeah that." Thalia nods and steps on Gryffindor Table.

"Snape. Am I allowed to call you Princess Silvermoon Farywing Glimmer McSparkles?" she asks innocently. Snape turns pale in anger.

"How dare you?"

"Give it a rest, Snivelly!" I call out from the under the table, disguising my voice. He glares at the hall.

"Fifty points to whosever house finds this person first." I chuckle. This is so much fun. I crawl out from under the table and dust off my jeans.

"I know who it is! Ooh! Pick me! Me!"

"Who is it?"

"I'm the one! Yay, me! Gryffindor gets 100 points in an hour! Is that some sort of record?"

"Yes, Miss Sherman. Getting 100 points in under an hour is indeed a record. Miss Lovegood and Mister Malfoy, you may both join Gryffindor if you like." Luna starts to glow. Literally. It's like she has mirrors. Damn.

"Luna, did you get the house-elves to shine lights on you? With those damned mirrors again?"

"Oh, no. She just randomly starts glowing for no damn reason. What do you think, Ariel?" demands Grace.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. I have so many ideas on what to do during DADA. It'll be so much fun." Umbridge looks at me suspiciously.

"And they would be?"

"Make little models of Voldemort and enchant them to attack each other. Attack the desks as if they were your enemy. Let the transfer students teach a lesson, in which the more annoying kids may die. Give us lots of candy and sugar. Lat us die your hair pink, since you seem to be unusually fond of the colour." She draws herself up to her full height.

"You have a week of detentions. You-"

"I'm sorry, but I can't see you. Are you standing up or sitting down?" I call. The hall erupts into fits of laughter and I, being the wonderful person that I am, smirked. "Isn't it almost time for class? Or whatever? Getting schedules? Anyone?" The hall stares at me in confusion. Professor Dumbledore chuckles. The group stares at me furiously.

"Miss Sherman, I don't think all the students know Greek." Oh. I could make a perfect blonde.

"Sorry! It's my first language. Don't kill me!" I say the last part to Percy, who looks like he could skin me apart.

"Like I could," he snorts.

"Technically, to kill me, we just have to get into a deadly training battle. I just have to get you _there_**(A/N: let's pretend Percy got the Curse of Achilles back after the Giant War)**." He pales.

"How do you know that?"

"Truth or dare gets very interesting when you play with me. To put it mildly. Especially when Annabeth knows your secrets."

"Jerk."

"Is this new to you? Seriously?" The students head up to their heads of house. So to McGonagall we march.

"Ah. You seven all share Mr. Potter's schedule. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Lovegood, will you be joining Gryffindor House?"

"Yes. We will."

"Excellent. We could use some brighter students and considering who your mother is, you should do well. Miss Sherman, Mr. Jackson, please don't blow up the school." I gape at her.

"I've never blown up a school! I've just destroyed the Science Lab by mixing acetone peroxide with ammonium chlorate and nitrogen. You would have done it to, if you had Mrs. Delsen. Mrs. Dodds sister. Percy's blown up a school, though."

"Very well. Here are your schedules. Just follow Mr. Potter."

"Got it. Thanks!" I head off, running through the crowds of students.

** This was a very short chappie. I'd like your opinion. Would you rather me update once every week with chapter about 1,500 words, or once every two-three weeks with chapters 2,000+ words? Tell me in a review or PM me. Or you could take the poll on my profile.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hallways Bring Reunions  
**Me: MERRY CHRISTMAS! So, it may not be once a week, but it'll be close. Silex and Iz, your characters are finally introduced! Yay! There will be some tweaking 'cause I can't really do crazy and cold characters well. So, they will be somewhat sane and somewhat not cold.**  
** Muses: Umm...**  
** Ash: She doesn't own PJO or HP. On with the story!**

We have History of Magic. As the first class of torture on the day of dreadful classes! History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's torturous! We arrive at the HoM class. The ghostie comes in via the chalkboard. That's new but not weird. Seriously. I live in a pretty messed world. Binns looks around at the class. His eyes land on Nico. Cue dramatic gasping and stuttering.

"M-mr. Di Angelo, I wasn't told you'd be here." That ghost is ridiculous. I lean over and whisper something to him. He nods.

"Puh-lease. Mr. Di Angelo is my mother's father. My name is 'I will kill you extremely painfully if I want to.'" Percy glares at me.

"Naomi, stop kidding around. Some of want to learn."

"You just wanna impress Annabeth," I mutter. "I know everything. Remember our favorite red-head? And my biggest obsession?"

"Which one?"

"The one I made a big deal about a couple months ago when we left New York. You know, the one I knew was all of you didn't know or believe. At least Grace knows, or should know, the one I'm talking about." Grace looks at me blankly.

"What? Sorry, I had the dreams we five tend to have." I glare at her.

"You are going to spill in detail at lunch or during DADA. Or I'll freeze you while you sleep. And make the most famous scar of all time all over the block of ice." She flinches.

"Fine. It had _her_ and_ him_ and_ him_. All working together. To kill us and stick people. Slowly."

"You mean G, K, and V? Those dudes and dudette?"

"Naomi, I don't think great-grandma will appreciate being called dudette."

"Squirtle, she's asleep. Gramps is dead. And V is plotting to steal something that will make a certain scarred male go all heroic on us and save his dog. And Percy, it's not you. It's the most famous dude in the world of fans who would kill just to see him. It's not Edward or Jacob, thankfully. Or I'd puke." Nico snorts.

"Because Twilight is the worst thing in the world."

"Other than our relatives, yeah. It's _Twilight_, for Blackjack's sake!"

"Blackjack? Seriously?" asks Percy incredulously.

"Well, I couldn't swear our normal way, so I have to improvise!"

"Why couldn't you use Laser? Why my horse?"

"Because Laser annoys me so much! That's probably why I love him, though. Always begging me for sugar cubes and apples. I got him to let me fly up to Mount. Olympus, Diablo, Tampalais, and Everest." Thalia grins triumphantly and looks at Grace. Grace groans and pulls out twelve drachmas.

"I told you! I knew she would go somewhere recklessly high!"

"Did you know my mom is granddaughter to Uncle Z and daughter of cousin Martha and George?"

"Who's Martha and George? Is that one knew?" asks Percy.

"Father of his host. I couldn't say cousin H, cause we have more than one cousin named H. Got it? Now, shut up. I want to see how this differs from what I've read."

"We weren't the ones talking!" they cry indignantly. Oh, hey the whole class has been listening in. Rude. We have stuff to talk about, and they think they can just but in? Jerk heads. Binns begins his lesson.

"Miss Sherman, what do you know about this?"

"Voldemort's a gay elf and he ate Santa," I mumble. The question registers in my sleep-filled brain. My friends just enjoy laughing at my embarrassment. Even Binns looks startled at my answer. The wizards are just staring.

"Does that mean we won't have Christmas? If Santa's been eaten?" Thalia asks, completely serious.

"Like you haven't done stupid things Ms. Sparkles. Blowing my computer was insanely stupid. Seriously, I couldn't have finished writing chapter twelve of The Sapphire Chain?"

"Miss Sherman, can we please stay on topic?"

"What? Oh, fine." This ghost can take the out of _everything_. Honestly, if we don't have fun, I don't do anything. Gods, if this class is as boring as it is in the books, then this class will be torture for our ADHD brains. I dub this class "Work on Homework and Discuss Random Stuff" class. Or for the people who know Legilimency, a living hell. Not Underworld hell. Like flames and whips and Justin Bieber hell. I think history is interesting, if you have good teachers. Like my sixth grade teacher. He was awesome. This ghost is evil. He hates us. All of us. Even Nico.

"Hey, Sherman, will you give some drachmas?" asks Malfoy. I look at him carefully.

"Why?" He sighs exasperatedly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Git." Thalia holds her hand out to him. He glares at me and counts out thirty drachmas and puts them in Thalia's hand. She smirks.

"Class dismissed." Yes! No more torture for the day. Now we have potions with it. What complete and utter...fun. If I could blow up the Potions classroom, Potions could be fun. Hermione glares at Harry and Ron for some reason. Ron shrugs it off, and Harry rolls his eyes.

"Notice the ignorance of the weasel and otter. What was going on during the lesson?" I ask. Thalia rolls her eyes.

"You have ADHD. I have ADHD. Percy has ADHD. Luna, what did we do during this torture?"

"Nothing. Just goblin wars. Or something like that." Oh, that's boring.

"Naomi? What the hell are you doing here?" asks a strangely familiar voice. I turn around slowly, holding onto Whirlpool. When I see who it is, I drop my hand from my wrist and punch her in the face.

"You've been here for the past five years? You didn't even call! Why the friggin' hell didn't you call us?" I ask. Evangeline flinches. "Your father has been nailing just about every time I see him for your whereabouts. You can drive me mad, he could-almost has-put me in a room with more than one straitjacket on."

"Sorry. I know I ditched you, but it's my mother's fault. I mean, I just realized who my dad is, and I'm getting used to it. Then it's all, _Oh, hey Eva, we're going to Britain because I'm a witch who has magical powers! And you're one to! Isn't it great?_ Gods," I glare at her, "I mean, God, I hate her."

"What about the time-travel issue?" She shrugs it off, but the look in her eyes worry me. The fact that her eyes are purple makes them jarring to look at, but when they have a certain look in them...

"I'm having fewer flashbacks, so like three a month. They're still painful. Pomfrey thinks I'm insane, how many people are friends with you that are sane?"

"Tear any new wormholes?" Oops. Didn't mean to say that. Her eyes flash dangerously. "Sorry. It just slipped out."

"What are you guys talking about?" demands Percy.

"Sorry, Squirtle. This Evangeline Rolfe. We were best friends till we were ten, when she moved here for unknown reasons. She didn't even drop a message or visit when I was in London the second and third time. Seriously, my mom would've been cool with it. Dads would've been cool with it."

"Dads?" Eve inquires.

"Surprise! My father is the all powerful fish-man! Like Percy's."

"What's happened since I left?"

"Obama got re-elected. I discovered NaNoWriMo. I got a phone. I got a puppy. He is so adorable! His name is Padfoot and he's part ACD and beagle. He's the sweetest thing ever!"

"Padfoot? As in Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs?"

"That's the one. We have Remus, the black lab, Padfoot, my puppy, Prongs, Family dog, and my older brother wanted to name my hamster Wormtail 'cause she's missing a toe! It's a girl hamster! We have Fluffy, the one-headed, eternally angry, kitty. Percy, Thalia, please don't kill me for not telling you this, but we have another cat. And my dad named her Zoe."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asks Thalia coldly.

"Slipped my mind. Sorry about it." She huffs. Eva brightens up.

"Hey, you remember Charlie Davidson?"

"From kindergarten? Wasn't she the rich, happy kid who we were best friends with?" I ask, trying to remember. Gods, it was ten years ago!

"Yeah, except she's not as happy anymore. She's been helping me with the issues." Grace looks ready to lose it. 3, 2, 1, 0. Explosion.

"What are you guys talking about?!"

"This a daughter of cousin D. She has this ability to make wormholes through time and space. She gets horrible flashbacks. She's my best friend. Charlie was one of our friends until she moved here in first grade."

"Someone say my name?" A familiar black haired face comes into the conversation.

"Charlie? What are you doing here? Are we gonna run into Em, too?"

"Naomi? Why are you here? How are you? How're things back in the States? I found out about who my real mom is. She's-"

"Dang, Harley. Chill. I'm here because our family sent us here. I'm fine. States are fine. And your mom is the beauty queen of beauty queens."

"Check. And Em isn't here. Why? Did she move?"

"Yeah. She may be at our parents alternate personality camp." Charlie nods. Evangeline stops moving. Her eyes glaze over and she starts shaking.

"No. It was an accident. Stop killing them...quit it. Don't kill the children. So dark. The fire...it's killing the kids..." I give a concerned look to Charlie. She nods. We each grab one of Eva's arms and begin walking down the corridor.

"We'll meet you at the Potions room. Go ahead." They nod hesitantly and walk in a different direction. They keep glancing at me worriedly. I ignore it and focus on keeping Eva upright.

"So, you didn't tell your new friends about your two besties?" asks Charlie.

"Well, not really. You left in kindergarten and Eva left in third grade. School was much more boring when you guys left. In fifth grade, I blew up our science lab. On accident." Charlie chuckles. In Kindergarten, she got in much more trouble than me.

"Well, I blew up the Potions class once. And the Charms room. But I think the thing this morning took the prize for the best thing ever at this school. But the twins might try to recruit you."

"Not a chance. I don't work with losers. How are your parents?" I ask. Her face becomes closed off.

"Bullet to the head. At least it was quick. I didn't get the chance to find the bastard that did it before my aunt and uncle took me in. I inherit everything of theirs. Dad was a wizard so..." It hit me.

"So you inherit all your parents mortal and wizarding money. Dang. Me and Percy inherit everything under the sea. Is this the hospital wing?"

"Yep. We will see the Pomfrey without pom-poms." I push the doors open. Madam Pomfrey sees us with Evangeline and tells us to put her down on the bed. She does this thing with her wand and tells us she'll be fine in a few hours. Great. We go out of the hospital wing and to the Snape.

**So, this was a little more than a week later. Sue me. It's a Christmas present from me! We meet Charlie and Evangeline. Friendly to Naomi cause they were best friends, not so much to anyone else. Next update should be around New Year's. And finally, virtual cookies will go to the fantastic people who will review after this chapter. Later!**


	12. Chapter 12

The Pink One  
** Me: So, my mom wouldn't let me get on the computer and I was sick. The Umbridge chapter is here. I warn you, if you can't handle weird things, read this chapter anyways. **  
** Katniss: That's kind of redundant.**  
** Me: I don't care. Do the disclaimer.**  
** Katniss: This nutter doesn't own Percy or Harry.**

Me and Charlie race through the halls. We have to get to Potions before class starts or we get detention. I already have a week's worth with Harry. With my luck, all of us will be in detention. Oh, gods detention with Percy. That would be dreadful.

"Did you have any dreams last night?" asks Charlie.

"Yeah. It was really weird. So my parents had the Joker in a cage in their room. I had to get food from their room. On my way out, the Joker grinned or growled at me. The next day at school, there was this middle school convention thing. Each middle school in Tennessee sent five girls to a big spacious, brightly lit library. I was sitting nest to Oakland and Siegel. I started talking to Molly, Taylor, and Erin when the lights went out. The Joker came out of the shadows and threatened to blow the library up. Then Angel came out and put the Joker in a choke-hold." Charlie gapes at me.

"What's Angel from?" she asks curiously. I gape at her. How does she not know Angel?

"Have you seen a single episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" I ask. She stares blankly at me.

"What's that?"

"My gods, you and I are having a sleepover tonight. I swear if you don't like Buffy, you can't like the Avengers."

"Why?"

"They were directed by the same person. Joss Whedon."

"Isn't Avengers the movie with Iron Man and Captain America?"

"Who the hell are you who doesn't know what the Avengers are?" I demand.

"I'm Charlie Davidson. I'm best friends with Evangeline Rolfe and Naomi Sherman. I'm a daughter of the beauty queen. I'm a wizard. I'm the sole heir to a millionare, in both muggle and wizarding money. Happy?"

"Didn't ask for the life story."

"You asked who I am. I answered. Honestly. Well, we're five minutes late for potions, so that'll be around 20 points from Gryffindor." Urgh. That sucks. I open the door. Charlie marches in in front of me. I follow in.

**Thalia POV**  
Gods, that girl takes forever to do things. On the Hunt, it takes half an hour for her to fully wake up. Then she plays pranks while we work. And her Twilight issue. I know it's an awful thing, but when she goes on about for hours...it's torture. I've seen Lady Artemis muttering about her. Athena adores her. If she wasn't Poseidon's kid, she and Athena would be Skype buddies.

"Why isn't Naomi here yet?" I mutter. Someone slides into the seat next to me.

"Speak of the devil and she shall be called," says the familiar irksome voice of my strangest cousin. I say that in the most loving way possible.

"Actually, Naomi, the devil comes when he wants to. You should know that by now," states Nico. Hahaha. She should know that. She tried to talk to Hades once about why he couldn't torture Stephanie Meyer when she dies. Hades shadow-travelled out of there.

"Sherman, Davidson, 20 points from Gryffindor for being late to class," says the weird guy at the front of the room. I think his name is Sack? Snack? Snake? I think it's Snake. Naomi grins and high-fives Charlie. Worrisome. The professor starts talking about making this potion thing. Something called the 'Draught of Peace.' If it works, we need to give some to Naomi. She can be as hyper as a squirrel on a sugar high.

** Naomi POV**  
Meh. We have to make a potion. The Draught of Peace. Sounds evil. That would be an awesome essay: 'The Draught of Peace's Affect on the Dark Lord.' That would be cool. I pull out all the ingredients needed and set up my cauldron. I put in the correct ingredients and follow the instructions. And I start humming Brick by Boring Brick from Paramore.

I look over at Neville's potion. It looks really good. It's probably because he's with friends. At least, he seems better. He might be copying me, though. But I don't care. I'm doing better than Hermione. I think. Of course I could just make the water turn into the Draught of Peace. I think Percy and I could.

"Percy, can we turn the water into the potion?" I whisper to him. He looks up, startled. He thinks on it for a minute and shrugs. Well, he's just so useful. I decide to try. I concentrate on turning the half-made potion into the complete potion. I feel a sharp tug in my gut and hear the potion fizz. A silver vapor begins to emerge from it. Charlie glares at me. I smirk at her. I look around the room to see Hermione glaring at me. I give her one of those _I know something you don't smiles_. She huffs and looks down.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," calls Snape. Hermione's potion is emitting a faint one. Since my potion is done, I pull out my book and start reading. Charlie pokes me and points at Snape. He glares at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" he spits at me. I mark my page and close it.

"I think I'm reading _Why Zeus Rules the Skies: An Extensive Study_ by the Athenian Study Group. You wouldn't have heard of them. They're a little known group who has extensive knowledge of myths. Hindu, Norse, Greek, Roman, Native American, you name it. Percy's girlfriend is in it. Am I not allowed to read when I'm done with my work?" I say innocently. I can feel Percy glaring at me. Thalia chuckles. Nico watches quietly.

"Miss Sherman, you obviously do things differently in America. How-"

"Yeah. Tell me about it. Everything is much more...peaceful here," I cut him off. Percy, Thalia, Grace, Nico, Luna, and Malfoy snort.

_ "_Yeah, seriously. Much more peaceful_ because they didn't just fight two wars."_

_ "Percy! Not here. But, you know, it's true," _I snap. Percy grins apologetically.

_ "Plus, they don't live with the Stolls. Or Katie."_

_ "Hey, Katie's awesome. It'll be a while before she gets with Travis, though_." The bell rings. I race out of the class. And forget all of my things. I walk back in stealthily. My stuff is still there. I grab it and sneak out. I follow the crowd to Umbridge's room. I land amidst an argument between Charlie and Percy.

"I'm just like you guys. You think I want to be this way? You're insane," Charlie spat. Percy glared at her.

"I'm not saying that. I'm asking how you know my sister and why you don't go to camp."

"I know Naomi cause we went to the same school in kindergarten. I don't go to your school because I can't. My mom doesn't know who my dad is. My mother won't let me go anywhere without an escort. Who are you, her father?" she snaps. Percy's face turns red with anger. He steps towards her. Time to break it up.

"Watcha doing? Percy, you look like a tomato with arms, legs, and a head. It's really not appealing. In any way at all. Do you want me to call Drew?" I ask him. His face returns to its normal color. Charlie glares at him.

"We were just talking," Percy says. I raise my eyebrow.

"Yeah. Talking. A friendly conversation between two people who hardly know each other. That explains why you were glaring at each other. Look, I don't care what your argument's about. It's not going to help us here. So you'd better deal with it and play nice. Now, I want to beat the toad verbally." I march into the classroom, sit down, and pull out my textbook. They come in and sit down. The toad enters.

"Well, good afternoon!" she says once everyone's taken their seats.

There are a couple of scattered "Good afternoon"s. She tuts. Gods, that's really annoying.

"That won't do, now will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!" "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," we chant, like the brainwashed zombies we are. She talks about the course aims and how our teaching in DADA has been erratic. I look at the board. There are three course aims. 

_ 1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._  
_ to recognise situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._  
_ the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

I pull out my pencil and begin copying it down on paper. Unlike the wizards, demigods live in the twenty-first century. Umbridge looks around the room and focuses on Percy.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demands. Percy looks up from drawing on his arm. I see that he's drawing a pegasus. Or trying to draw one.

"Nothing. Look, Nico, I can make it move!" he says excitedly. I snort at his expression. It's like he discovered a gold mine.

"Percy, you look like you found a gold mine. Or like you got a ton of blue cookies from Sally." Nico chuckles. Grace huffs and tells me to attention. Well, then.

"Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?" she asks sweetly. Good gods, that voice is annoying. We mumble yes.

"I think we'll try that again. When I ask-"

"-you a question, I should like you to reply, "Yes Professor Umbridge", or "No Professor Umbridge". So: has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?" I finish loudly in my best Umbridge imitation. Which, I must say, is pretty good.

"That's just one of the ways we Americans are better than you guys. We learned to read minds when we were twelve! Beat that!" brags Thalia. Luna assumes a hurt look.

"That wounded my pride, Thalia. You know how Malfoy, Annie, and I are about our pride. And it's called legilimency." Thalia just scoffs. My phone starts going off.

_This used to be a Funhouse _  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
_It's time to start the countdown _  
_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down _  
_I'm gonna burn it down_

Oops. Left my phone on. "What do you want Autumn?" I ask my friend. I can feel the glare she has through the phone.

"So you've been disappearing to go to a camp for demigods for the past three years?"

"Maybe..."

"Guess what?"

"You're blonde?"

"Well, duh," she scoffs. "I'm the daughter of," she lowers her voice, "Hades." I burst out laughing.

"Hey, Nico," I tell him, "you have a sister. I that all you wanted, Autumn?"

"Kind of. Where are you guys?"

"It starts with _H_ and ends with _ogwarts_."

"Stupid jerks. Bye!" she hangs up.

"I would like you all to read chapter one.**(A/N: Too bored to find my copy of the book, so it won't have exact qotes. Sorry)** Okay. I will open my book and just stare at the page for an hour. With ADHD! I pull out my book and put on the textbook and read it instead. Hermione raises her hand. I keep reading. She begins fidgeting. I keep reading. She looks like she's using all of her self-restraint to keep from asking her question. I close my book. I lean over to her.

"What's the question?"

"It's none of your business."

"Good God, I was gonna ask it for you so you wouldn't ruin your streak of awesome brainy-ness. Geez, try do and do a person a favor and they just kill you," I grumble. Her face softens a little bit.

"Sorry. I just have a query about her course aims."

"Got it. HEY, OLD LADY!" I shout, breaking the torturous quiet of the stuffy old classroom.

"Yes, Miss Sherman?" she says with forced politeness. I smile sweetly at her.

"I have a query about your course aims. I thought this was DADA. If it is, why isn't there anything about actually using magic?" I ask. The class's eyes go back and forth between me and the professor.

** Heh. Cut it off there. I might begin the next chapter on September 3 and have the rest of the lesson in a flashback, or it'll begin right after this. Put it in reviews which one you'd rather have. So this took a few days to write cause I wanted to be good. Review worthy? I think so!**


	13. Chapter 13

A Double Trip to the Head  
** Me: This took forever! So the parts italicized in this one are direct passage from the book. There will be mistakes in this one since I had to change the tense and the quotation marks because I got this off the internet. I was too lazy to type the whole thing. I *Muses hit me***  
** Batman: She doesn't own anything except the plot. **  
** Me: How come you get to do the disclaimer today?**  
** Batman: Because I'm...**  
** Me: Oh, God...**  
** Batman: BATMANNNNN!**

Umbridge stares politely at me. She is so weird.

"Miss Sherman, does it matter to you what the course aims are?" she simpers.

"Yes. I though Hogwarts was the best wizarding school in the world. If this is what goes on in it's most important class, then I think I'll bring a few friends and talk to your boss." She watches me.

"Contrary to your beliefs, this is a course set by the Minister of Magic. It is a safe way to learn. Unlike last year when the defense professor used the Unforgivable Curses on the students."

"Well, he turned out to be a nutter, didn't he?" said Harry boldly. Umbridges attention goes to Harry. I seethe at Umbridge.

"So, Umbridge, if you were actually Voldemort," cue dramatic reactions from the students, "and taught us how to use curses, would you lose special priviliges granted to a teacher and Senior Undersecretary to the Minister?" I ask boldly, hardly believing what I say out loud. Gods, I need to learn to think before I speak.

"What do you mean, Sherman?" Umbridge demands.

"I mean, would you lose the chance to torture-I mean-punish your students? Would you lose being in top confidences of the Minister and other pleasures?" I really hope she catches the hint. Her face flushes.

"Unlike the half-breeds in America, those of high power in Britain do not use it to gain advantage over others!"

** Third Person POV**

Naomi goes cold and clenches her fists. As do the other demigods in the room. Her face goes deathly pale.

"And what do you mean when you say half-breeds Professor?" she asks, her voice carefully controlled. Percy stands next to his sister and puts an arm on her shoulder.

"Naomi, you need to sit down."

"Get off me, Percy. Well, Professor?"

"I mean people half human and half other creature." A peal of thunder is heard from outside. Naomi's hand rests on her wrist, next to Whirlpool. She leans over and picks up her bag.

"I'm outta here. You know, I had heard remarks of how incredible the teachers here are. So far, out of the ones I've had classes with, the only one who's really good, is Professor Snape. He doesn't put me to sleep, like Binns, and he's not an evil hag, Umbridge. He knows what hell he's talking about. He cares about his subject, though he'd rather have DADA." Naomi turns to leave the class," And Umbridge I'd be careful talking about half-breeds. I know more than four, and they could kill you for that insult. Don't say it near them. They will rip your head off. And I'll be there watching." She marches out the classroom. Outside, in the corridor, she leans up against the wall and slides to the floor. She's not upset, she's angry. She takes several deep breaths to calm down. The last time she got this angry, she blew up the Poseidon cabin. She stands back up and wanders through the school. She ends up at the lake.

She pulls off her shirt, leaving her in a black tank-top and shorts. She pulls her hair back and dives in the water.  
Back in the classroom Luna keeps glaring at Professor Umbridge. Percy gathers all the demigods, minus Neville, and they leave the room quietly.

_ "Professor, there's nothing in the course aims about using defensive magic, " says Hermione. She looks a Hermione._

_ "Using defensive spells?" she laughs. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?" _

_ "We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaims loudly._

_ "Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr -?"_

_ "Weasley," says Ron, thrusting his hand into the air._

_ Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turns her back or. him. Harry and Hermione immediately raise their hands too. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes linger on Harry for a moment before she addresses Hermione._

_ "Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"_

_ "Yes," says Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is to practise defensive spells?"_

_ "Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asks Professor Umbridge, in her falsely sweet voice._

_ "No, but -"_

_ "Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new programme of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way -"_

_ "What use is that?" says Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a-"_

_ "Hand, Mr Potter!" sings Professor Umbridge._

_ Harry thrusts his fist in the air. Again, Professor Umbridge promptly turns away from him, but now several other people have their hands up, too._

_ "And your name is?" Professor Umbridge says to Dean._

_ "Dean Thomas."_

_ "Well, Mr Thomas?"_

_ "Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" says Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."_

_ "I repeat," says Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"_

_ "No, but -"_

_ Professor Umbridge talks over him. "I do not wish to criticise the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed - not to mention," she gives a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."_

_ "If you mean Professor Lupin," pipes up Dean angrily, "he was the best we ever -"_

_ "Hand, Mr Thomas! As I was saying - you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day -"_

_ "No we haven't," Hermione says, "we just -"_

_ "Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"_

_ Hermione puts up her hand. Professor Umbridge turns away from her._

_ "It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you."_

_ "Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" says Dean hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads."_

_ "Your hand is not up, Mr Thomas!" trills Professor Umbridge. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she adds, staring at Parvati, whose hand just shot up._

_ "Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?"_

_ "As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," says Professor Umbridge dismissively._

_ "Without ever practising them beforehand?" says Parvati incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"_

_ "I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough -"_

_ "And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" says Harry loudly, his fist in the air again._

_ Professor Umbridge looks up. _

_ "This is school, Mr Potter, not the real world," she says softly._

_ "So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?"_

_ "There is nothing waiting out there, Mr Potter."_

_ "Oh, yeah?" says Harry. His temper, which seems to have been bubbling just beneath the surface all day, is reaching boiling point._

_ "Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" enquires Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice._

_ "Hmm, let's think . . ." says Harry in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe . . . Lord Voldemort?"_

_ Ron gasps; Lavender Brown utters a little scream. Professor Umbridge, however, does not flinch. She's staring at Harry with a grimly satisfied expression on her face._

_ "Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter."_

_ The classroom is silent and still. Everyone is staring at either Umbridge or Harry._

_ "Now, let me make a few things quite plain."_

_ Professor Umbridge stands up and leans towards them, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk._

_ "You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead -"_

_ "He wasn't dead," says Harry angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!"_

_ "Mr-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself," says Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."_

_ "It is NOT a lie!" says Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!"_

_ "Detention, Mr Potter!" says Professor Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners.'"_  
_ Professor Umbridge sits down behind her desk. Harry, however, stands up. Everyone is staring at him; Seamus looks half-scared, half-fascinated._

_ "Harry, no!" Hermione whispers in a warning voice, tugging at his sleeve, but Harry jerks his arm out of her reach._

_ "So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asks, his voice shaking._

_ There is a collective intake of breath from the class, for none of them, apart from Ron and Hermione, had ever heard Harry talk about what had happened on the night Cedric had died. They stare avidly from Harry to Professor Umbridge, who has raised her eyes and is staring at him without a trace of a fake smile on her face._

_ "Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she says coldly._

_ "It was murder," says Harry. He can feel himself shaking. He had hardly spoken to anyone about this, least of all thirty eagerly listening classmates. "Voldemort killed him and you know it."_

_ Professor Umbridge's face is quite blank. For a moment, Harry thinks she's going to scream at him. Then she says, in her softest, most sweetly girlish voice, "Come here, Mr Potter, dear."_

_ He kicks his chair aside, strides around Ron and Hermione and up to the teacher's desk. He can feel the rest of the class holding its breath. He feels so angry he did not care what happened next._

_ Professor Umbridge pulls a small roll of pink parchment out of her handbag, stretches it out on the desk, dips her quill into a bottle of ink and starts scribbling, hunched over so that Harry cannot see what she was writing. Nobody speaks. After a minute or so she rolls up the parchment and taps it with her wand; it seals itself seamlessly so that he could not open it._

_ "Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear," said Professor Umbridge, holding out the note to him._

_ He takes it from her without saying a word, turns on his heel and left the room, not even looking back at Ron and Hermione, slamming the classroom door shut behind him. He walks very fast along the corridor, the note to McGonagall clutched tight in his hand, and turning a corner walks slap into Peeves the poltergeist, a wide-mouthed little man floating on his back in midair, juggling several inkwells._

_ "Why, it's Potty Wee Potter!" cackles Peeves, allowing two of the inkwells to fall to the ground where they smash and spatter the walls with ink; Harry jumps backwards out of the way with a snarl._

_ "Get out of it, Peeves.'_

_ "Oooh, Crackpot's feeling cranky," says Peeves, pursuing Harry along the corridor, leering as he zooms along above him. "What is; it this time, my fine Potty friend? Hearing voices? Seeing visions? Speaking in -" Peeves blows a gigantic raspberry "- tongues?"_

_ "I said, leave me ALONE!" Harry shouts, running down the nearest flight of stairs, but Peeves merely slides down the banister on his back beside him._

_"Oh, most think he's barking, the potty wee lad,_  
_But some are more kindly and think he's just sad,_  
_But Peevesy knows better and says that he's mad -"_

_"SHUT UP!" _

_ A door to his left flew open and Professor McGonagall emerges from her office looking grim and slightly harassed._

_ "What on earth are you shouting about, Potter?" she snaps, as Peeves cackles gleefully and zooms out of sight. "Why aren't you in class?"_

_ "I've been sent to see you,' says Harry stiffly._

_ "Sent? What do you mean, sent?"_

_ He holds out the note from Professor Umbridge. Professor McGonagall takes it from him, frowning, slit it open with a tap of her wand, stretches it out and begins to read. Her eyes zoom from side to side behind their square spectacles as she reads what Umbridge has written, and with each line they become narrower._

_ "Come in here, Potter."_

_ He follows her inside her study. The door closes automatically behind him._

_ "Well?" says Professor McGonagall, rounding on him. "Is this true?"_

_ "Is what true?" Harry asked, rather more aggressively than he had intended. "Professor?" he adds, in an attempt to sound more polite._

_ "Is it true that you shouted at Professor Umbridge?"_

_ "Yes," says Harry._

_ "You called her a liar?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "You told her He Who Must Not Be Named is back?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ Professor McGonagall sits down behind her desk, watching Harry closely. Then she says, "Have a biscuit, Potter."_

_ "Have - what?"_

_ "Have a biscuit," she repeats impatiently, indicating a tartan tin lying on top of one of the piles of papers on her desk. "And sit down."_  
_ There had been a previous occasion when Harry, expecting to be caned by Professor McGonagall, had instead been appointed by her to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He sinks into a chair opposite her and helps himself to a Ginger Newt, feeling just as confused and wrong-footed as he had done on that occasion._

_ Professor McGonagall sets down Professor Umbridge's note and looks very seriously at Harry._

_ "Potter, you need to be careful."_

_ Harry swallows his mouthful of Ginger Newt and stares at her. Her tone of voice is not at all what he was used to; it is not brisk, crisp and stern; it is low and anxious and somehow much more human than usual._

_ "Misbehaviour in Dolores Umbridge's class could cost you much more than house points and a detention."_

_ "What do you - ?"_

_ "Potter, use your common sense," snaps Professor McGonagall, with an abrupt return to her usual manner. "You know where she comes from, you must know to whom she is reporting."_

_ The bell rang for the end of the lesson. Overhead and all around came the elephantine sounds of hundreds of students on the move._

_ "It says here she's given you detention every evening this week, starting tomorrow," Professor McGonagall says, looking down at Umbridge's note again._

_ "Every evening this week!" Harry repeated, horrified. "But, Professor, couldn't you - ?"_

_ "No, I couldn't," says Professor McGonagall flatly._

_ "But - "_

_ "She is your teacher and has every right to give you detention. You will go to her room at five o'clock tomorrow for the first one. Just remember: tread carefully around Dolores Umbridge."_

_ "But I was telling the truth!" says Harry, outraged. "Voldemort is back, you know he is; Professor Dumbledore knows he is -"_

_ "For heaven's sake, Potter!" says Professor McGonagall, straightening her glasses angrily (she had winced horribly when he had used Voldemort's name). _

_"Do you really think this is about truth or lies? It's about keeping your head down and your temper under control!"_

_ She stood up, nostrils wide and mouth very thin, and Harry stood up, too._

_ "Have another biscuit," she says irritably, thrusting the tin at him._

_ "No, thanks," says Harry coldly._

_ "Don't be ridiculous," she snaps._

_ He took one._

_ "Thanks," he said grudgingly._

_ "Didn't you listen to Dolores Umbridge's speech at the start-of-term feast, Potter?"_

_ "Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah . . . she said . . . progress will be prohibited or . . . well, it meant that . . . that the Ministry of Magic is trying to interfere at Hogwarts."_

_ Professor McGonagall eyes him closely for a moment, then sniffs, walks around her desk and holds open the door for him._

_ "Well, I'm glad you listen to Hermione Granger at any rate," she says, pointing him out of her office._ It is only when Harry stood up that he noticed the exchange students had left the Defense room with Luna and Malfoy.

** Naomi POV**

I run into Harry outside of McGonagall's study. He looks surprised to see me. He squints at me.

"Is it me or are you soaking wet?" he asks. I shrug.

"I got into an argument with the merpeople in the lake. They think I don't get a special status because I'm Pos-" I stop myself from finishing Poseidon, "possibly very famous with the mer-dudes in America." He shakes his head.

"I don't want to know. Why where you coming to McGonagall?"

"I had a thought that could save someone who is completely awesome if I can talk to Dumbledore. I don't know how to get to his office." That was kind of lame.

Harry smirks. "If you want I can show you. Why did you go down to the lake of all places?" he asks curiously as we begin walking. I shrug.

"It was the best for me calm down. The last time I got that angry, I kinda blew up my cabin at my camp. I figured it would make me look bad if I blew up the Defense room. Even though Umbridge teaches it." That's not a complete truth.

"So what's with you and Umbridge? Why did you get so mad at her?"

"To put it mildly, if this was America, a couple of my best friends would be banished, one of my cousins would be banished. One of my father figures would be killed." I watch as he whistles.

"Is your father dead?"

"Nah. He left when I was baby. I get to see him every now and then. Haven't seen him in a couple months. My step-dad is over protective of me and my little brother. I don't live with my mom and step-dad, though. I live with a couple of my cousins who go out camping a lot. We visit the camp a lot, though. I get to see my uncle a lot. He's the father figure I was talking about," I say. He nods. "Sorry about your parents, Harry. Even more sorry that you didn't get to kill Tommy-wommy last year." His face goes from shock to laughing to shock and back.

"You just called Voldemort 'Tommy-wommy.'" He says it slowly and uncertainly. I nod happily.

"Yep. What's the worst he can do? Kill me? Almost died," I pause and count it on my fingers, "17 times. Nowhere near Percy, but it's pretty good. Is this his room?" I say when we reach the gargoyle.

"Yes. I don't the password, though."

"I don't the password. Gargoyle, by command of the Creator, I tell you to open." The gargoyle doesn't move. Damn, I was hoping I wouldn't have to slice my hand open to enter. "Hey, Harry, hold my bag for a minute will you?" I hand him my back and summon Whirlpool. I hear Harry's gasp of shock when I put Whirlpool on my forearm and slice. I repeat the incantation of earlier.

"Gargoyle, by command of the Creator, I command you to open. Here is sacrifice to prove that I am an heir." I place my arm on the gargoyle. The blood spills quickly on it. It begins turning. The world starts spinning.

"Are you okay?"

"Reach in my bag and pull out a silver thermos. Quickly," my voice sounds far off. He trusts the thermos into my hand. I unscrew it as quickly as I can. I pour it on my arm and flinch at the sting. I drink some of the nectar and see the blood flow stopping.

"Do you need a bandage?" asks Harry, holding out a wrap. I flex my arm and see the blood begin flowing again. I nod, and Harry hands me the wrap. I begin wrapping it tightly. At first, the blood stains it, but after I get more layers on, I can't see the blood. I finish wrapping it and stand up slowly.

"Do you need any help with that?" asks a girl. I look at her and gape. She looks almost exactly like me. She's wearing jeans, a black shirt with _221b_ on the front and on the back says _is where I live with a pet detective_, a black jacket, and is barefoot. She has glossy, dark brown hair and smoky grey eyes, framed by a pair of scarlet Vera Bradley glasses. She has book under her arm labelled _1000 Ways to Kill Someone in a Kitchen_. We would probably get along well. She catches me looking at the book.

"What? I'm a writer. I do weird stuff, like yell random things from the car door and crawl under desks during Code Reds. God, quit looking at me like that!" she says angrily. "Do you need help with that arm?" She gestures impatiently to my arm.

"Um, not really," I say. The girl squints at me.

"Uh-huh. Lemme guess, it hurts like hell cause you had to cut your vein to get enough blood for the sacrifice and you don't wanna accept help from the nerd kid. Let me see your arm." Obediently, I give her my arm. She pokes it a couple of times. Then pulls off the bandages. I look at my arm and see that the cut vanished.

"How'd you do that?" I demand. The girl smirks.

"I'm just that awesome. My name's Falyn Thorne. I'm a Gryffindor fifth. I went to Homer Pittard Campus School until fifth grade, then I moved here." I gape more.

"That's my catch-phrase!" I shout. Falyn looks up.

"Whaat?"she says aghast. "Liar! It's mine!"

"Have you ever been on NaNoWriMo?"

"Maybe."

"Then that's where you got it from!"

"Maybe."

"Do you know Harry?"

"Well, duh! Who doesn't know Harry Potter? I was going to Dumbledore to tell him that he has to Harry about it or Harry's gonna turn into a PMSing 15 year old girl."

"I'm trying to tell that to Dumbledore!" I say. Falyn nods. We turn to head up the stairs before the delightful voice of Monsieur Potter prevents us.

"What the bloody hell are you lot talking 'bout?" roars Harry. I turn to Falyn.

"Nothing," we say in unison. Harry fumes but accepts the answers. We march up the stairs. And knock on the door. Dumbledore tells us to come in. I open the door and let Harry and Falyn in. Then I come in. Dumbledore's shocked that it's us, not a teacher.

"How did you get in here?" he asks.

"Blood sacrifice. Old-fashioned way," I say in an offhand manner. "Now Falyn and I have something to tell you concerning the safety of a certain scarred male in this school. So shut up and listen."

**Next chapter will be a birthday. Guess in a review who it is. It should be easy if you've been paying attention  
**


	14. AN: Please read!

**Sorry guys! The story got deleted off my computer somehow! I have it saved on another computer but it's not done, so until I a) recover it or b) rewrite it, this is on a temporary hiatus. I'll replace this A/N when I get it back! Sorry :(**

** -Sunleaves**


End file.
